Ultimate Civil War
by Razial
Summary: A/U: Civil war between super powered beings in the marvel universe breaks out. Multiple pairings including Logan/Jean Kurt/Kitty and Spiderman/Blackcat
1. Chapter 1

By Razial Ultimate Civil War

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story bar the ones I created if any the rest are the property of Marvel Comics and Stan Lee

Parings: Logan/Jean Grey, Kurt Wagner/Kitty Pryde, Peter Parker/Felicia Hardy, Bruce Banner/Jennifer Walters

Summary: After a symbiote invasion in New York City and a battle with dark Phoenix and the Hulk causing huge casulties and damage the government decides to place huge restrictions on the super hero community and force them to give up their real identities. In response a civil war stars between those that agree with the policy and those that don't splitting groups such as the X men apart.

Sources for plot come from the Marvel comic Civil war series and game Spiderman Web of shadows and Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2

New York City:

Peter Parker also known as Spiderman looked out over the devastation the city had undergone and sighed knowing he may never redeem himself for what had happened, it had started like any other adventure against Venom only something had happened during the fight and he had become bonded to a symbiote again giving him the black suit that had caused so much damage before. Symbiote's had also infected huge numbers of the city inhabitants when Venom had begun to spawn new ones, by the end of the second day half the city was in flames as S.H.I.E.L.D and the local police tried to stem the tide and he fought against his own growing dark desires to help before he had encountered Felicia once again.

Blackcat a.k.a Felicia Hardy had come back to the city to once again try and win him over and whilst he tried to stay loyal to Mary Jane his long time girlfriend he began to fall under the sway of his darker impulses helped along by the symbiote he now carried. Mary Jane tried to get him to remove it but he refused believing he would need the extra strength to fight and stop Venom and the other Symbiote's but as the fight went on he become more and more dark and also gave in to Felicia's advances. By the end of the whole thing he was considered an enemy of S.H.I.E.L.D due to causing a hell of a lot of damage and almost helping the Symbiote's to win before he had recovered his senses. He had lost Mary Jane who had witnessed him kissing Blackcat as well as lost the respect and trust of some of his friends in the super hero community for his actions and the fact he still had the black suit bonded to him.

Well he was about to become more of an enemy to S.H.I.E.L.D as they had taken Blackcat as a prisoner and he was going to go and free her because he loved her, he would work out where he would go from here once Blackcat was free before turning and jumping off the building he was on and swinging off in the direction the prison where Blackcat was held was knowing his life would no longer be the same.

Westchester:

Logan also known as Wolverine growled as he packed his things ready to head out and rescue Jean Grey the woman he loved from S.H.I.E.L.D, she had been arrested and taken to a prison after a physic in the employ of the hellfire club caused the dark Phoenix to manifest and wreck havoc. The X Men had managed to defeat her and professor Xavier had managed to reconstruct the barriers in her mind but that was not enough for S.H.I.E.L.D and they had taken her and what annoyed him more than anything was the fact that neither Xavier or Cyclops had tried to stop them.

He knew why Xavier had not bothered even though he did not agree with his reasons but Cyclops his reasons were not so understandable considering he was supposed to be her fiancée a fact that made him feel sick still. But he had noted there seem to be cracks in their relationship thanks to Cyclops's growing closeness to Emma Frost who somehow had been allowed to join the X men and he wondered if that was why he had allowed Jean to be carted off either way he would not let this stand he put on his leather jacket and turned to leave to find Laura, Kitty and Kurt standing there

"Are you going after her Logan?" Laura asked making sure to keep her voice down so they were not overheard

"You know I am" Logan answered "What of it?" he asked hoping he was not going to have to go through them as he liked them both as friends whilst Laura whilst a clone of him was basically his daughter something they both felt was right

"We want to help" Kurt answered "We didn't say anything before because we knew we would be ignored but we also knew you would not just stand idly by and let it happen" he added with a smile his fangs visible

Logan sighed and ran a hand through his hair "This isn't going to be pretty you three, once we hit that place we will be labelled as the enemy and we will be chased are you willing to face that?" he said making sure they understood what the consequences would be

"We're willing to do it Logan this is the right thing to do, Jean did not ask for this to happen" Kitty responded after sharing a look with Kurt and Laura "We're in" she stated with a smile which was echoed by Kurt and Laura

Logan nodded not bothering to argue as he did not have time for it and they were all capable of staying safe and they were also adults and able to make the choice for themselves, he grabbed his bag and headed for the door followed by Kitty, Kurt and Laura

"I'll take my bike you take your car and follow, stay close and don't fall behind" he ordered and then headed out making sure to lead them through a path that did not get them noticed.

Nevada:

Jennifer Walters also known as She Hulk was not a happy person and was very angry at this moment in time, it had been two days since she had witnessed a huge fight between her cousin Bruce Banner also known as the Hulk and forces of S.H.I.E.L.D and those led by General Ross. The fight had come about thanks to a trap been laid to lure the Hulk in using the one thing he would not ignore and that was Betty Ross the woman Bruce used to love, the fact that Betty had helped her father trap Bruce angered her even more.

She had arrived a few hours behind her cousin and tried to assist him but had been hit from behind by Tony Stark also known as Ironman with a laser which had knocked her out cold, when she had woken up she watched as her cousin now back to his normal self fell to the ground weak and bleeding only to be kicked in the head by General Ross causing him to fall unconscious and then dragged off by S.H.I.E.L.D to some new prison they had built. She had again tried to intervene only to be rendered unconscious by Stark once more, she had only revived a day later and now she was tracking her cousin to where they had him held.

The one advantage she had in this is that both she and Bruce had tracking transponders implanted in their arms to help them locate each other; it was something no one else knew. Bruce had come up with the idea as a way of keeping track just in case something happened and she was glad he had suggested it, she loved her cousin in ways she still was trying to come to terms with and would see no harm come to him as long as she had strength in her body.

Washington D.C:

The president, his advisers and the whole government sat in the congress hall and listened to the arguments which were now been laid after the devastation which had waylaid their country thanks to the uncontrolled actions of those with powers such as mutants and super hero and villains depending of your point of view.

Nearly the entire congress and government wanted to enact very hard line rules for them all as well as passing in harsher punishments for those who break the law and the biggest was a new regulation which would force all super hero's and mutants to reveal their real identities. A part of him knew they were heading into dangerous territory especially when one of the senators called for the right to execute the more dangerous of the super powered members especially the Hulk who in his mind was completely uncontrollable, he looked around and was shocked by how many agreed with this new stance and he realised if he wanted to keep his place as president he would have to give into a lot of their demands no matter how dangerous he believed this path was.

"Mr President I think in order to defend our people, our country and our way of life we must have full control over those who have powers, we must know who they are where they live and we must keep a very close eye on them" the senator cried before sitting down as nearly half the hall exploded in applause

He finally stood and faced them knowing whatever happened after this would be what he was remembered for and he prayed it all worked out "I cannot fully believe this is the correct path to stop the madness which continues to befall us due to the large super powered community in our country but I also cannot deny the over whelming support these new rules and regulations now how and so with a heavy heart I must bow to your wishes and put all but one of them into immediate effect" he began "I will not however allow any of them to be executed at least not now, as soon as these new laws come into effect it will cause chaos and maybe even more than that adding in one for executions is just asking for a hell of a lot worse and we must not forget the Hulk is something Doctor Banner did not ask for and to sacrifice him is wrong" he continued "I thank you all for coming" he finished before turning to leave listening to the support he had for this but he knew this was only the beginning

Westchester:

Professor Xavier looked out of his window as Scott Summers(Cyclops), Emma Frost and Hank McCoy(Beast) stood at his desk after alerting him to the disappearance of four of their number the most troubling been Logan, he rubbed his forehead knowing trouble was just around the corner before turning back to his students

"We don't know they are going after Jean so for now we'll stay put and wait if we get news they have indeed gone after her then we'll act" he told them "If we tried to intercept them all it would do would cause more violence" he added

"I know Logan Professor he is heading for the prison they took Jean too" Scott said "He was very angry we let her be taken" he pressed

"That maybe Scott but he may have just gone to the near by bar to drown his anger like he usually does and as for the others they may have gone to the mall" Xavier responded

"A part of you hopes they are going after her?" Beast inquired with a smile

"Jean is like a daughter to me Hank she is the student who has been with me the longest and I feel greatly for her" Xavier admitted "What transpired was not her doing it was the Hellfire club once again trying to gain control over the Phoenix force inside Jean and they again failed but the damage caused by that failure was great and there will be a response from the government and soon we can count on it which is why I let them take Jean in hopes of calming whatever response they gave" he explained

"I think whatever happens now professor the ball is already moving the I doubt we'll escape without fighting" Emma finally spoke up "Something tells me that Jean's episode combined with what happened in New York and the Nevada incident will cause a huge backlash for all of us" she added rubbing her hands together

"I believe you are right Emma, what happened in New York with Spiderman and Venom caused many casulties and damage as did the fight with the Hulk in Nevada and I doubt either episode is finished" Xavier agreed folding his fingers together "She Hulk was in Nevada trying to help her cousin and was stopped by Ironman an event I believe will have angered her all the more and from what information Fury gave about New York they took Blackcat prisoner for her actions during the crisis and Spiderman was labelled an enemy before he vanished" he rubbed his forehead feeling a headache begin to form "These are all actions which are pushing us to a very bad end I fear I want the mansion secured Scott just in case" he ordered as he turned to face the window once more

"Very well Professor" Scott said annoyed he was not going to be allowed to stop Logan before turning to carry out his orders

'I hope you are prepared for the consequences of your actions you four' Xavier projected before turning to other business

Black Rock Creek, a day later:

Logan paused as something caught his senses and he quickly popped his claws followed a second later by Laura, Kurt and Kitty placed themselves back to back and waited before suddenly a very familiar body appeared upside down looking at them

"Hey guys and to what do I owe the pleasure of your company in this deserted area?" Spiderman inquired and yet they each could tell he was on edge at their presence

"Don't worry web head we are not here for you" Logan grunted retracting his claws and relaxing followed by the others "I heard about what happened and I know from last time it aint all your fault and considering you are not trying to take over the world I'd say your back in control" he stated

Peter stared at the mutants for a few minutes trying to decide if they were telling him the truth before considering the fact his spider sense was not going off he decided to trust them and dropped to the ground "So what are you doing here Logan?" he inquired

"S.H.I.E.L.D took Jeannie after a physic under the employ of the hellfire club unleashed the dark phoenix and she caused a lot of damage I've come to get her any way I can" Logan growled in response "And you?" he asked

"They took Blackcat as well for actions taken whilst under the control of a symbiote, they are using it as an excuse to put her in jail and I will not stand for it" Peter responded

"Looks like we all have the same reason for been here" a new voice said and they all turned dropping into combat ready positions before relaxing somewhat when they noted who was there

"Jen here for Bruce I take it?" Peter asked

"Damn right, they lured him into a trap through Betty Ross and they unloaded everything they had on him, Ironman helped them and he's managed to construct a laser which knocked me cold when I tried to help Bruce, that b*stard Ross had the gaul to kick Bruce in the head when he reverted and was defenceless and I am here to break Bruce out" she explained

"Why the hell did Betty help take Bruce down, I though that even though they were no longer in lover they were still friends?" Peter inquired surprised by this turn of events

"I don't know didn't get a chance to ask her but I will be dropping in on her somewhat soon to get that answer believe me" Jennifer responded with venom

Logan was about to reply when he felt a presence in his mind he recognised as the professor's and noted his friends bar She Hulk and Spiderman heard it. He shared a glance with the others and noted they did not looked fazed and he was glad, so the Professor and the others knew what they planned or at least suspected they planned but it would not stop them.

"Okay so how are we going to do this?" Laura asked and she peered out of the woods at the huge fence that ran around the prison

"Here is out it will go, me and She Hulk will hit the front and cause a distraction whilst they rest of you will port in with Kurt and go through the roof with Kitty's help from there track down our targets and get them out we'll join you when we can" Logan said quickly taking a look himself

"Good plan" Peter remarked not that he had a better one and from looking at the others neither did they

"Stay here and wait two minutes before going and be careful all of you they will be trying to bring you down no matter what it takes understood?" Logan said as he and Jennifer prepared to strike

"We understand dad" Laura said with a roll of her eyes but smiled to show we took what he said seriously

She may not be his daughter by normal means but in every other way she was and she knew when he was concerned about the outcome or for those he truly cared for and at this minutes that was them and she knew Kitty and Kurt picked up on it as well as they nodded.

Logan took a deep breathe before charging at the fence and cutting it into pieces with his claws taking the guards by surprise as he barrelled into them followed a second later by She Hulk who quickly began to knock the approaching S.H.I.E.L.D guards out without causing lasting harm as that was not the goal here.

An alarm began to sound but Logan quickly located a cable box and sliced it in half cutting the sound off mind wail, he turned left and headed for the metal doors that led into the prison his back covered by She Hulk as he knocked one of the guards out and then forced the other to punch in the code to open the door before doing the same to him.

Up on the roof Kurt appeared with Kitty and Laura before going back and bringing Spiderman, they had decide he would port in to so no one noticed his entrance, Kitty then had everyone grasp hands and then pushing her power to the max she fazed them through the concrete to the floors below before she came to the beginning of the cell blocks and stopped. She leaned against Kurt feeling tired for keep a large group fazed for so long before shaking her head and forcing herself forward

"So which way do we go?" Kurt inquired

"We'll split up two head right two head left?" Spiderman suggested wanting to find Felicia as fast as possible

"No we should stick together" Kitty responded before pausing as she felt another presence in her head and smiled and she recognised Jean's voice "We go left, Jean says the most dangerous prisoners are held there right at the end" she told them

"Gotta love telepaths they make things so much simpler" Peter said with a smile which could not be seen through his mask before following the mutants

As they headed left they came into contact with the guards and a fight quickly broke out, Laura growled and popped her claws and quickly attacked smashing into the stomach of the first guard as Spiderman jumped up squatted against the ceiling before jumping at the second easy evading the fire from their weapons and collided with him sending him to the ground. Kurt and Kitty combined their skills to take down the two guards who came around the corner whilst Laura smashed the head of the guard she was fighting into to the wall knocking him cold and Spiderman took down his own guard with a back kick.

"Lets go" Laura called out as she took off at a run "Move quickly or we'll get bogged down" she added as the others moved to follow

They moved quickly fighting guards as they came making sure not to get pinned until they came to the entrance of the block Jean had stated she and others were held, were surrounded by seven guards all with guns aimed at their heads.

"Stay where you are and get your hands up" one of the guards ordered in a tight voice his grip on his rifle firm

"Stand aside bub" a rough voice came from behind and before the guards could act they were knocked aside by a combined strike from Logan and She Hulk allowing Laura and the others to begin knocking them out

One of the guards managed to get a good aim at Logan and fired hitting Logan three times in the chest causing him to growl before dropping to the ground bleeding, Laura seeing this saw red and charged the guard sticking her claws right through his side and ignoring his cries of pain before she released him and he dropped to the ground holding trying to stem the flow of blood.

The others moved into the cell block whilst Laura remained with Logan until his healing factor kicked in and the wounds closed up, Laura knew there was not much that could actually hurt Logan but that did not mean she didn't care when he got hurt hence her reaction and Logan did not even reprimand her for it knowing like himself her temper was always close to boiling point. They rushed into the cell block to find Spiderman had already located Blackcat and was busy kissing her senseless whilst She Hulk was pulling the bars off Jean's cell before heading for the one that held her cousin.

He looked in to find Jean leaning on the bed her head against the wall looking at them; he could tell by the look in her eye she was totally happy by their appearance most likely considering the consequences of them breaking her out

"Time to go Red" he finally said

"You shouldn't have come Logan, they had reasons to take me in" Jean replied locking her green eyes on his blue ones

"Wrong reasons Jeannie and you damn well know it stop listening to fools like Xavier and Summers who believe if we allow ourselves to be stepped on we'll be excepted cause it won't happen ever" Logan responded "People especially those in power will always fear us and will want to control us it is their nature and no matter how much will try and change it no matter how much Summers and Xavier try and make it happen it won't except it" he continued

Jean stared at Logan taking in everything he was saying before nodding knowing he was correct it nearly everything he said, it hurt to think the world would always be like this but best to except it and move on instead of fooling one's self. She stood and exited the cell excepted hugs from the teenagers who had followed Logan not surprised in the least to see Laura side by side with the man she was cloned from but basically adopted as her father and vice versa nor the fact Kurt and Kitty had helped considering how close they were to Logan as friends

"I felt your pain a few minutes before what happened?" she asked as she noted they were not alone Spiderman and Blackcat stood to one side and off to the far right was She Hulk who was carrying the unconscious human form of her cousin Bruce Banner who looked like he had been worked over quite a bit

"Got shot by a lucky guard" Logan replied "Laura took care of it" he said proudly placing his hand on the girls shoulder

"Kurt, help me" a new voice interrupted their conversation one all the mutants recognised especially Kurt who turned to the cell two doors to the right of Jean's

"Mother" Kurt said in surprise as he walked over and looked into the cell and saw that it was indeed Mystique his birth mother "How did you come to be here?" he asked whilst the others shared worried looks as whenever Kurt came into contact with the blue shape shifter he always came away emotionally drained and sometimes physically hurt

They knew Mystique cared for her children Kurt and her foster daughter Rogue but she was a cold hearted mercenary with a very dark past just like Logan and sometimes she used her children to achieve her goals no matter how it affected them. Whilst Rogue felt hatred towards her adoptive mother Kurt was the complete opposite and felt love and compassion even though she had abandoned him as a baby although they now knew that was to safeguard him from Magneto.

"I was captured by S.H.I.E.L.D three days ago, they want me to work for them again I refused and so they plan to use some kind of control to force me to" Mystique answered "They are also after you Logan and Creed and others with a similar past I don't know why and I am not too eager to find out please get me out of here" she explained

"She is telling the truth" Jean said having been monitoring Mystique's thoughts

"F*ck it" Logan said and sliced the cell door open and let the woman out "I aint going let S.H.I.E.L.D use any of us for whatever plans they got now lets blow this place before more guard turn up or worse" he added before turning and exiting the cell block followed by the others

They soon exited the base and found it still in a state of chaos with nearly all the guards out cold but someone else stood in their way Ironman also known as Tony Stark

"Fools, what were you thinking?" Stark asked as he pointed the same laser he had used in Nevada

"We only came for our friends Stark now move it or we'll move you" Logan growled as he again popped his claws

"Thanks to you and those like you the government is about to pass laws forcing super powered beings to reveal who they really are, they will also be forced to join S.H.I.E.L.D and obey the government and they are going to enact harsher punishments for those who break the law just like you are doing right now" Stark told them with a shake of his head "You are just giving them more ammo to use against us all not that I don't think some of it is necessary" he added

"Most of them will not agree to that Stark and you know it" Logan replied ready to pounce "They will fight it" he added before jumping taking the laser straight in the chest which sent him to the ground

She Hulk handed Bruce to Kurt and Kitty and charged intent on getting her revenge on Stark for helping to capture her cousin, he turned to fire on her but Jean used her telekinesis to send the laser flying as Logan climbed back to his feet and joined the fray as Laura and She Hulk attacked.

Suddenly a blast of laser fire sent She Hulk to the ground and they looked up to see War Machine floating in the air obviously here to help Stark, Jean quickly took to the air as she accessed the Phoenix force whilst Spiderman and Blackcat also attacked. Logan dodged the pulsar attacks from Stark and tried to land a blow with his claws but Stark kept moving out of range but was caught by Laura in the side denting the armour.

Bruce Banner groaned as he woke up and shook his head noting he seemed to be in some kind of prison before the events of the last few days came back to him and he remembered he had been led into a trap by his former girlfriend Betty Ross and captured. He had been taken here and beaten by Ross and his co-hort Talbot who after Fury had left to report the successful capture of the Hulk

"You with us Doc?" Kitty asked noting Banner was waking up

"Yes I'm awake what is going on?" he inquired

"We are trying to escape this prison but Stark and his friend are trying to stop us" Kurt answered as his mother leapt into the fray obviously not used to standing aside in a fight for her freedom

Bruce turned to where they were indicating just in time to see his cousin blown backwards into a tank which exploded and he felt the normal rage well up but instead of trying to control it he welcomed it. Kurt and Kitty quickly let him go as he began to transform into the Hulk, sure enough within a few seconds the Hulk stood glaring at War Machine who had been the on to harm his cousin who was still on the ground holding her head

"Hulk Smash Metal man" the Hulk roared and charged at War Machine who turned to face the new threat only to be flung half way across the base by the powerful right hand of the Hulk

Mystique and Jean quickly went to make sure he did not get back up and stayed out of the fight whilst the Hulk went straight for his cousin, Ironman had seen what had happened to his friend and cursed knowing he would not be able to defeat all of them especially not the Hulk at this time and decided to call it quits and quickly broke from the fight and flew towards Rhodey picking him up and leaving

"Is Cousin Jen Hurt?" Hulk asked as he helped She Hulk up

"I'm okay Cous" Jennifer replied happy to see him awake "Thanks for the help" she added resting her head against his chest

Logan and the others soon joined him and looked around at the destroyed base before turning and began to leave knowing they were going to have to go to ground whilst Logan was thinking over what Stark and Mystique had told them.


	2. Chapter 2

By Razial Ultimate Civil War

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story bar the ones I created if any the rest are the property of Marvel Comics and Stan Lee

Parings: Logan/Jean Grey, Kurt Wagner/Kitty Pryde, Peter Parker/Felicia Hardy, Bruce Banner/Jennifer Walters

Summary: After a symbiote invasion in New York City and a battle with dark Phoenix and the Hulk causing huge casulties and damage the government decides to place huge restrictions on the super hero community and force them to give up their real identities. In response a civil war stars between those that agree with the policy and those that don't splitting groups such as the X men apart.

Sources for plot come from the Marvel comic Civil war series and game Spiderman Web of shadows and Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2

Westchester a day later:

Xavier looked up as Scott Summers walked in and was surprised to see Tony Stark and his bodyguard James Rhodes walk in with him, he noted they both looked annoyed and James had a large bruise on his face and he believed he knew why they were here.

"Gentlemen, please tell how I may help you?" he inquired as all three came to a stop in front of him

"I think you already know why we are here Xavier so do not play stupid with me" Stark snapped letting a little anger into his voice "Yesterday four of your mutants led by Wolverine attacked a S.H.I.E.L.D prison alongside She Hulk and Spiderman and helped four convicts escape they are as of now all classed as criminals and wanted by S.H.I.E.L.D" he explained missing the hatred Wolverine's name brought to Scott's face "New laws were passed last night by the president and the senate making it mandatory for super powered individuals including mutants to reveal their real names as well as join S.H.I.E.L.D or any local police force as of now" he pressed on "Failure to comply will see you arrested and tried under new laws from those super powered individuals who break the law" he finally finished

"Who was the forth convict they helped escape?" Scott inquired

"The mutant criminal Mystique captured four days ago and then broken out most likely by Kurt Wagner her son and Wolverine" Stark answered "We personally fought them trying to stop their escape and lost, we are here to inform you that any contact by them must be reported and all your students must register with the government as of now stated by law" he added before leaning on the desk and looking Xavier dead in the eye "You have a day to decide where you stand professor I suggest you do not waist it" Stark hissed before turning and leaving followed by Rhodes

Xavier steepled his fingers together as he took everything Stark had said in and sighed knowing everything he had fought for was lost; they now stood on a path leading straight to destruction. He looked at Scott and noted he seemed almost happy with the news

"You think this is something good Scott?" he asked as calmly as he could

"Yes Professor I do Logan knew what he was doing when he left as did those he went with him and they also broke out one of our most dangerous enemies in case you forgot" Scott answered glaring at his mentor

"She is Kurt's mother Scott what did you expect him to do?" Xavier inquired "If it had been your mother in prison what would you have done?" he asked a second later

"I would never break the law Professor and you know that" Scott shouted "No matter what the circumstances" he added

"This is a pointless conversation summon the student body to the hall we must alert them to the news and allow them to make their choice" Xavier said with a wave of his hand as he began to plot his next move knowing a splitting of the X men was unavoidable

Secret S.H.I.E.L.D base:

Nick Fury sat at his desk and continued to read the reports he had concerning the new laws and punishments the president and senate had pushed through and shook his head, he did not like where this was going one bit. One of the great assets S.H.I.E.L.D could call on for any mission was the super hero's of the world and now this would set half of them against them and the government.

He stopped reading and rubbed his eye before getting up and walking over to a near by desk with a computer on it and noted it had his list of contacts within the super hero community up, he wondered how many would go for registration and how many would be against it. The most worrying thing about this whole thing was if the super hero's were so busy fighting each other who would help them stem the tide against the super villains who could be countered on to take advantage of this situation. He shook his head and hoped this would not end as badly as he feared it might before turning and going back to work

Wooded area:

Logan kept an eye on the camp site as the others slept, they had stolen some camping gear from a near by town they had passed through as well as some more clothes and food before going into hiding at least for now, they were wanted fugitives especially Mystique, Spiderman and Blackcat which meant they had to be careful.

He sniffed the air only to catch a trace of Jean and he turned to find her behind him watching him with a smile and he quickly returned it before looking back out

"I wanted to thank you for coming for me Logan?" Jean said quietly as she moved to her side "I know I was a bit off with you when you turned up but I really did appreciate how much you care for me" she added

"I'll always come for you Jean, you know that no matter how far no matter who stands in my way I will come until the day I die" Logan responded seriously crossing his arms as he did so "And even afterwards" he added with a chuckle trying to lighten the mood

Jean did not laugh but she allowed her smile to widen, she knew Logan was series she knew how deep his feelings for her went even if she tried so very hard to ignore the fact and keep loyal to Scott. Ever since she had met Logan she had felt an deep attraction to him, she felt drawn to him like no other man even Scott but she had always fought her desires as well as Logan's advances more so once she excepted Scott's proposal of marriage three months ago.

But she could not stop her feelings for Logan continuing especially when he showed how much he cared by coming after her once she was arrested something Scott would not do as it would violate his code. Logan excepted everything she was including been host to the phoenix force something she knew Scott despised because Phoenix was more primal and had less connection to Jean's friends bar Wolverine who like it was wild, free primal force when he wished to be. Scott was always working on ways with Hank and Xavier to find someway to separate her from Phoenix not understanding she and Phoenix were now one and the same bonded at every level.

"What do you think our next move should be Logan?" she asked after shaking her to clear her thoughts as they would not help her or her friends right now

"If Stark was telling the truth about those new laws there is going to be a big fight between those who except them and those who don't" Logan responded "Maybe not right away but you heard it we have to do what they say or we get arrested so it will come to a fight, we'll hook up with those who refuse to register and take it from there as that will be our only chance to clear any of this up" he explained

"What about Mystique?" Jean inquired looking to where she was curled up asleep next to Kurt "Was it really wise to break her out?" she added unsure how she felt about the shape shifter

"You verified what she told us Jean and she is Kurt's mother and no matter what she has done he still excepts her as just that, he would not have left without her" Logan said turning to face her a pointed look in his eye which she understood the meaning off "Anyone faced with the same choice would have done the same and you know it and she will be of help in this because if don't think the villains and those who skirt the law won't be involved in what is going to happen you're kidding yourself" he stated with a shake of his head

"What she told us shook you up a little Logan" Jean said moving closer to him and catching his eyes so he would not look away "You think the are up to something like weapon x" she continued

"Only reason I can think they would want people like me and Mystique and especially Creed" Logan replied "People call me an animal a beast but I aint I have control but Creed is and he would gladly gut anyone for little provocation and S.H.I.E.L.D knows that so if they want him it is for a less than noble purpose" he informed her his gaze becoming darker as he thought of his past with Creed or at least what he remembered which was not always true due to weapon x and other things which had destroyed most of his real memories

"You are no animal Logan yes you are more in touch with your primal side than most people but like you said you have control and you enjoy the gentler side of life just as much as you enjoy a good fight" Jean said hoping to cheer Logan up from his sudden dark mode "I have seen you mediate and search for harmony, I have seen you help the younger kids at the mansion and you even basically adopted Laura when she turned up at the mansion and we discovered what she is" she pressed moving even closer noting Logan's noise twitch "You are a complicated man Logan but no animal and I have always known that and you yourself know that deep in your heart" she finished

"Thanks Jeannie" Logan said finally smiling feeling a little lighter after hearing what she really thought of him "You better get some sleep Jean we'll be on the move soon" he added

Jean looked at him for a few minutes before smiling and walking back to her sleeping bag and getting in, she watched Logan for a few minutes before closing her eyes and began to doze off.

Stark Tower:

Tony Stark looked up as Steve Rogers also known as Captain America all but barged into his pent house ignoring Rhodes as he did, he sighed because he knew this was not going to be a pleasant conversation. He truly wished the new laws were not going to cause him to loose so many of his friends and allies but he knew they would and it would seem Steve would be the biggest

"Steve, please tell me you are here to help me implement the new laws" he began

"I think you know me better than that Tony and you already know I tried to stop the laws going through" Steve quickly countered "I cannot believe you are going to help them do this, it is against everything this country stands for or at least is supposed to stand for" he continued "I will not allow them or you to force people to do anything they don't want to do and if I have to fight for it I will" he stated clearly his face hardening "I know you fought Logan and his group already so I can see you have no doubt your path is right so I am here to at least give you the courtesy and refusing the laws face to face" he explained "From here we go our separate ways and see who wins the fight for this countries soul because will not allow it to become a police state I will not allow those who are different to be persecuted because of something they did not ask for and because people fear them" he all but shouted

"It has to be this way Steve, the damage we have caused in our fights is just too much for the people to handle anymore, Hulk, Spiderman, Logan and those like them are causing too much damage to be excepted anymore" Tony spoke up hating this was happening but seeing no other way "You know what happened in Nevada and you know how much damage the Hulk has caused he has to be stopped permantly for the safety of everyone else and Spiderman what he almost allowed to happen in New York is unforgivable" he went on trying to hammer his point home hoping to change his friends mind "Logan and his mutant friends broke the law and attacked a S.H.I.E.L.D prison to break out Jean Grey having she almost destroyed two towns and they broke out Mystique" he informed him

"Nice speech Tony but you missed some bits Logan went after Jean because what she did was not her fault she was attacked and the dark Phoenix released by the hellfire club you know that, the fact she was arrested for it was wrong and as for Mystique she is Nightcrawler's mother had you roles been reversed what would you have done?" he asked "I've also heard some rather disturbing rumours about why she was captured and what they wanted her for and it is not something I agree with, as for Spiderman do have any idea for it is like for him when he has that symbiote attached to him, did you even wonder what that does to his mind before you condemned him no I doubt you did"

Steve continued as he began to pace "And yes the Hulk is destructive but have you wondered what would happen if Ross stopped hunting him Banner would have no reason to get so angry he would turn into the Hulk but that man is too obsessed to even care and in the end lets not forget Banner never asked to be the Hulk it was an accident that cursed him with burden of been the Hulk and since gaining some control of him he has tried to help people even you cannot deny this Tony" he reminded the man "I am not surprised Jennifer went after him after the under handed trap Ross played and you helped him and for that I do not think Jen will ever forgive you" he finished

"I did what I thought was right Steve like always" Tony countered

"And so did they that's the point we all have different views on what is right and what is wrong just like now I will do what I think is right and get these laws removed anyway I can" Steve responded heatedly "When we next meet we will be on opposing sides I'm sorry it's come to this" he added before turning and leaving keeping an eye on Rhodes should he try anything just before he cleared the door he heard Tony reply

"I'm sorry it's come to this too" Tony said before turning to the window and looking out

Washington D.C:

The president sat in the oval office of the white house reading a report on how the new laws were going to be enforced when the door opened and Nick Fury commander of S.H.I.E.L.D walked in and he did not look too happy

"Sir I need to speak to you in private" Fury said

"Very well Fury what is on your mind?" the president asked after makings sure no one would disturb them

"It is these new laws sir they are going to cause a very big problem for us all and I do not believe the senate has taken into account what kind of damage will befall us because of them" Fury responded "It is cause a split down the middle of the super powered community which will lead to a war to see who is right and who is wrong, Stark has reported that Steve Rogers is against the laws which gives those who like him believe them wrong a leader and someone the people will listen too" he informed him noting the frown that appeared at that piece of news

"I almost don't believe Captain America would do such a thing but Stark is not prone to lying like that" the president said more to himself than Fury

"The more dangerous aspect of this oncoming civil war sir is it will give the super powered villains an opportunity to do whatever they want and we will be hard pressed to counter them with the hero's do busy fighting each other to help us" Fury told him bringing the real reason he had come up

"I know Fury that accrued to me during the vote but the senate was almost united in its vote for the new laws and registration there was nothing I could do to stop it and to do so would have been political suicide and you know that" the president responded standing up and turning to look out the window "This has been building for a long time and what happened in New York, Nevada and with the X men has just forced the issue and so we'll have to play this out and see what happens and hope there is an opportunity to stop the madness somehow" he continued "As for the villains you will have to do the best you can Fury to counter and contain them, get the help of the hero's who have registered as much as you can and hope for the best" he ordered

"I'll do the best I can sir I promise I just hope there is something left to protect when this is over" Fury responded before turning and leaving the oval office

"So do I" he president whispered closing his eyes and praying the destruction he feared these laws would cause would be somehow prevented

All around the country the super powered community began to choose which side of the fight they were on even groups and teams began to split as they argued which side was right. By the end of the day nearly the entire community had chosen causing in some cases bitter splits and in others resigned acceptance and on the horizon they all could see nothing but trouble for the choices they had made but none of them could see any other way of upholding their beliefs


	3. Chapter 3

By Razial Ultimate Civil War

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story bar the ones I created if any the rest are the property of Marvel Comics and Stan Lee

Parings: Logan/Jean Grey, Kurt Wagner/Kitty Pryde, Peter Parker/Felicia Hardy, Bruce Banner/Jennifer Walters

Summary: After a symbiote invasion in New York City and a battle with dark Phoenix and the Hulk causing huge casulties and damage the government decides to place huge restrictions on the super hero community and force them to give up their real identities. In response a civil war stars between those that agree with the policy and those that don't splitting groups such as the X men apart.

Sources for plot come from the Marvel comic Civil war series and game Spiderman Web of shadows and Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2

Wooded area:

Bruce woke up with a gasp and quickly gripped his side as pain flared through his side, transforming into the Hulk had healed some of the wounds Ross and Talbot had caused but not all of them. He exited his sleeping bag taking a quick look at Jen and smiled at how peaceful she seemed and trying to ignore how attractive he found her as she was his cousin before getting up and noting Logan was on watch but the others were still asleep, he sighed and moved away from the camp careful to be quite so not to wake the others and ignored Logan's glance as he passed.

Bruce walked to a near by stream and knelt and began to wash himself trying to shake off the anger he still felt at Betty's betrayal, he had loved her for four years since before the accident that had transformed him into the Hulk and she had continued to love him after it but things had become too strained between them in the last few months. He sighed as he splashed some water into his face and stood as he remembered breaking up with Betty on good terms which is why he found it so hard to believe she had helped try and capture him.

What could possible have made her turn on him after so many years of first love and then friendship it did not make sense to him, he ran his hand through his hair before suddenly turning as he became aware he was been watched and was not too surprised to find Jennifer watching him with a concerned look on her face

"Are you okay Bruce?" she asked as she moved closer to him

"Not really Jen" he responded deciding to be honest as he saw no reason to lie to his cousin especially after all she had risked to come after him "I'm hurt and angry at what Betty did and I am still bruised from the beating Ross and Talbot gave me in the cell" he told her looking away "

"They will get what is coming to them Bruce I promise you that" Jennifer replied filled with hate at what Ross and Talbot and now Betty had put Bruce through since the accident which had turned him into the Hulk

She remembered when she learnt the truth of what had happened to her cousin just after been kidnapped by Doom who wanted to use the Hulk in his plans for world domination, she had been shot to force Bruce's co-operation and to save her life he had given her a life saving blood transfusion which in turn had transformed her into the She Hulk something he had been guilty about for a long while until she made him understand she loved been different.

She had control over her beast though and very rarely went into a rage like the Hulk granted Bruce himself had more control of his own beast these days but to him it would always be a curse because as long as he was the Hulk he would be hunted everyday of his life especially by general Ross. She was glad that Bruce and Reed Richards had come up with a way to allow her to transform at will unlike the early days when she had been She Hulk permantly not that she had minded but she enjoyed been able to be plain simple Jennifer Walters sometimes.

"I sometimes wish I had never become a scientist Jen" Bruce said breaking into her thoughts "It has brought us nothing but trouble and yet as the Hulk I can help people as long as I can control him and some part of me enjoys that, like Spiderman I have such power at my fingertips I never asked for and no one but those like us understands what that is like" he continued "And for some of us we are labelled dangerous and never trusted" he stated

"I trust you Bruce with my life" Jennifer said moving forward and grabbing his hand making him look her in the eye "And you have friends that trust you just as much you know that and that is all that is important and we are going to be needed now to help stop these new laws coming into effect" she argued "Are you with me cous?" she asked holding out her other hand

Bruce looked at her for a few seconds before smiling and taking her hand "All the way Jen you can count on me to watch your back and that goes for the Hulk too he likes you" he told her seriously before ending in a joke

"Oh I know he does" Jen responded before transforming and taking a pose "How could he resist me?" she asked

Bruce tried not to stare at his cousin as she posed but found it very hard even more so when she returned to normal and her clothes were torn revealing more skin than normal, he shook his head to clear it but could not deny she had a point. His cousin had always been beautiful but when combined with the confidence and sexuality of the She Hulk she was stunning even to him

Back at the camp Kurt woke to find Kitty curled up beside him whilst his mother Mystique watched with a small smile on her face, he wondered what she was thinking about.

"She is not afraid of you is she?" Mystique whispered locking her eyes on her son and for once lowering the barriers around her emotions

She had been estranged from her son for far too long out of need to keep him safe from Magneto something they now knew and of course his true father which they did not but they did not know that she had kept them believing as much as she could that she did not care about her children but maybe that was no longer necessary, maybe this was an opportunity to build some bridges with her son and if possible her foster daughter Rogue although that would be very hard considering how Rogue currently felt about her

"She used to be when we first met" Kurt responded just as quietly "But over time we grew close and are now best friends, I couldn't live without her" he continued "Wouldn't want too either" blushing a little when Mystique lifted an eyebrow in response to his words

"You're in love with her aren't you?" Mystique observed somewhat surprised by this development as she had always believed no one would want to get that close to her son that he would develop feelings for them

"Yes but I do not believe she feels the same and I can live with that" Kurt responded with a sad smile enjoying talking with his mother without some big fight going on around them "What will you do now?" he asked hoping she was planning to stay with them for the time been

"I'm not leaving you Kurt I have no where to go right now and I believe with this big fight brewing you might need some help" Mystique answered him "I hope to spend some time with you and finally explain to you the truth about why I abandoned you as a child" she added "I think it is time I stop running at least as far as you and Rogue are concerned" she continued

"I would like that mother I really would" Kurt said with a smile pleased beyond words at what his mother had said before becoming aware Kitty was slowly waking up "Good morning Kitty" he said with a smile as she opened her eyes and stared up at him allowing him to look into his favourite feature of Kitty her blue eyes

"Hey Kurt" Kitty said with a sleepy smile before finally sitting up and noting Mystique was watching them

A blush tried to fight its way up her face but she managed to contain her composure at the idea of her friend's mother watching them sleep, she had not meant to curl up with Kurt but like normal when they slept next to each other she ended up doing it anyway as he was so warm and comfy.

She looked around and noted everyone but Jean, Laura, Spiderman and Blackcat were awake, they would be moving on once they woke up so she decided to get up and make sure she was ready but not before giving Kurt another smile before moving off. One day she told herself she would have a long sit down with Kurt and discuss their real feelings for each other because she knew he cared deeply for her but she was not ready yet to admit her own feelings

"We should begin clearing up the camp" Kurt said after Kitty had walked to the stream passing Bruce and Jennifer as they returned

"Good idea elf, we'll let the others sleep for a bit longer then move out and find the underground once it is set up" Logan said as he joined them

After Kitty got back they woke the others and cleared up the rest of the camp before moving on dressed as ordinary as they could, all masks and costume hidden. Everyone knew who everyone else was and as they were in the same boat they knew they would trust the others not to give away their identities.

(Westchester)

Xavier sighed as he prepared to leave the mansion for what would be a very long time, the vote had split the X men and the rest of the student body down the middle as he had feared and those who believed in the laws had already left to report to S.H.I.E.L.D led by Scott who as usual believed the law was right.

Those who remained were coming with him into hiding and from there to the resistance which had begun led by Captain America Steve Rogers a very good friend of Logan and he believed by heading there and joining up he would meet Logan and his group especially Jean. Logan would head for those fighting the laws and the others would have to follow as they had no where else to go, he would be locking down the mansion so no one would be able to get in.

He could hardly believe it had come to this after so many years of trying to avoid exactly this type of situation he now had no choice but to fight to stop these laws from becoming permanent, he felt the weight of the choice he had made but he refused to obey these insane laws. He looked up as Psylocke also know as Betsy Braddock entered along with Hank McCoy and Storm also known as Ororo Munroe

"We're ready to go Professor" Storm informed him "The bottom section of the mansion is already secure and no one not even Scott will be able to bypass the security" she added

"Yes we really must thank Lilandra for all the extra supplies and equipment she gave us" Beast put in with a smile which was slightly strained

Like all the X men who had voted they all knew friendships and even realtionships would be strained at the least broken at the worst, Scott was gone as was Emma, Warren also known as Archangle, Jubilee, Bishop and Colossus were also gone. Others had gone as well but they were the more notible names who were going to register and help push these laws through.

Betsy's relationship with Warren was now dead and the long time friendships between Scott, Storm and Beast seemed broken as well and he also knew Jean would not be forgiving Scott for his betrayal either once she learned just how connected he was to Emma. He had not meant to look into his student's mind but it came loud and clear to him that he was having an affair with the woman behind Jean's back and he would not stand for that and he would tell her when they found her

"Indeed Beast" he finally responded "I have the location of Captain America and his growing resistance so we can leave immediately, have Rogue and Gambit head out now with the others and we'll follow once the upper mansion is secured" he ordered

"Yes Professor" Betsy said and left still very angry after her argument with Warren which had ended their relationship which granted was only a few months old but she had hoped it would last but their views were just too different and now it was over

Within the hour the Mansion which had housed the X men for years was empty and in lock down and would not be opened until the current crisis was resolved.

(Headquaters of the Resistance)

Steve Rogers looked around as his allies and friends continued to get their new base up and fuctining, this was where they would plan their fight back against the new laws and hopefully get them removed permently. He still could not believe Tony was going to help push them through and he believed others would join up and helped them too, this was a mess which was only going to get harder the longer it went on which meant they had win and fast.

He looked around pleased to see that everyone looked to be in good spirits but he knew that would not last long once the fighting really started and he prayed they were up for anything. He nodded at Susan and Johnny Storm as he passed them, they had sadly been forced to split from Reed Richards and Ben Grim who had choosen to support the new laws and registration and so like most groups the fantastic four was no more until this was over if it could be put back together that is.

Of course super powered people were not the only ones to disagree with the law and many S.H.I.E.L.D soliders had broken away and joined their cause although he had them scanned by lie detectors so they did not let any spies in, he was hoping when Xavier and his X men joined them he would take over that area as he would be even more able to detect who was really on their side.

Cable had begun work with the others in their group who had a gift for science and technology to put them on a level with Stark and S.H.I.E.L.D who had huge resources to call on to build anything they wanted to aid them in this fight. He was hoping more would join up with them soon to give them more of an edge but really they needed someone on Reed Richards and Tony Stark's level and then he remembered Logan's group consisted of Bruce Banner and he was capable of matching them both even more he had a reason to join and help them so now he just hoped Logan's group made it to them.

(Stark Tower)

Tony looked up and nodded as Scott Summers and his group of mutants joined him as part of his team, things were already gearing up to give them a good advantage over those resisting the registration laws. He noted which of the x men had joined Cyclops and was pleased to see Emma frost a highly capable telepath who could help find any spies as many people had gone over to the resistance once Steve became it's leader much to his annoyance. He also noted Archangel, Bishop the time traveling mutant although he did not think that would help much here and Colossus a very strong mutant with the abiltity to coat his body is metal.

The battle lines were becoming more cemented as the days wore on, a part of him regreted it was even nessacary but he quickly shut that part out he needed to focus. Reed Richards was busy trying to expand their senors so they could try and locate the mutants who were part of the resistance but he'd had no luck so far.

"It's good to have you here" he began "I'm sorry to see Professor Xavier and most of his top X men have chosen to resist these nessacary laws and sadly they will have to have pay for those choices once we capture them" he continued "Are you prepared to help bring them in?" he asked

"We are" Cyclops responded with a frown "They are refusing to obey the law and they have to pay and whilst it is sad it has come to this it has to be done if we are to stop any real damage from accuring during this war" he added "And I really want to help bring Logan and his band of law breakers in" he stated clenching his fists truly hopeing he got a shot a Logan during this fight

"Good, okay for now please look around the tower and meet your new allies" Tony said with a smile "Miss Frost if you would be kind enough to do a surface scan on anyone you suspect of been a spy I'll be greatful it would not do to let our security slip and you would be a big help in regard?" he asked turning to the blond woman at Cyclops's side

"Very well Mr Stark" Emma said somewhat annoyed to be used as basicly a lie detector but seeing the wisdom in it

They then turned and split up into groups whilst Cyclops and Emma walked to the front window and looked out wating for a chance to engage their hated foes Logan and Jean face to face, Emma smiled just thinking of been finally able to fight Jean Grey without worrying about Scott's reaction as of right now he was hers and only hers. By breaking out of Jail Jean had become nothing more than a criminal in Summer's eyes and that was helpful in her goal of having Summers all to herself and replacing Jean Grey, granted she was already his lover but she wanted him completely and now shw would his relationship with Jean was over if she knew him half as well as she did now.

(S.H.I.E.L.D Hellicarrier)

Nick Fury walked onto the bridge of carrier still worried over how this would play out before noting New York still looked like a wreck and he remembered the carnage that had transpired during the symbiote invasion which they had barely managed to stop. Maybe they had a point but most of him believed all these new laws would do was cause much more destruction on a scale so far unheard off

"Sir, we are ready to move to Washington as all repairs have been completed" his second in command Marie Hill said breaking into this thoughts

"Very Well Hill get us underway" he ordered without looking at her

The Hellicarrier had taken a lot of damage during the invasion and it had hold been saved by Spiderman once he was back in control of himself and Eddie Brock who had managed to somehow gain control of the Venom symbiote. Of course neither these two actions was enough to obsolve them of what had already been done, he had no option but to lable Spiderman an enemy of S.H.I.E.L.D to appease the government as well as most of the people under his command like Hill who hated him and viewed him as nothing more than a vigilantie.

He felt the powerful engines of the carrier finally come alive and the carrier began to move heading to the capital to take up a defenceive position and co-ordinate the search and capture of the resistance which he hoped would be easy but he doubted it not with Steve Rogers leading them as he was a cunning fighter and quite a lot of his own people had gone over to their side just because Rogers was leading them.

(Headquaters of the Resistance)

Logan looked around impressed at what Cap had set up already in so little time, he recognised quite a few people as well, many had been people had worked with before or sometimes against. He then noted Xavier, Storm and Rogue walk by and he actually smiled that they had turned on the laws as he had suspected them to either except them as a nessacary evil or try and stay neautral

"Hello Logan, pleased you could join us" Xavier said finally looking up as Steve Rogers joined them and looked up as well as did everyone else

Logan stood low on the upper pipers of the base and jumped down landing next to Rogue who smiled pleased to see him whilst Storm gave him a nod before looking for Jean and the others

"Cap, good to see you again" Logan said shaing hands with Steve before turning to the professor "Charles I am surprised to see you here" he added

"Yes I can tell" Xavier said pleased as it was not often he got a chance o surprise Wolverine "You may tell the others they can join us now" he said

Logan chuckled and brought his mobile out and called Laura and told her it was all clear before pocketing it again watched as Kurt ported in with first Laura, Kitty and Mystique and then Bruce, Jennifer and Peter and finally Felicia and Jean

"We're here to join up all of us" Logan said "And I do mean all of us Charles, Mystique has promised to help and Jean has sensed no lies from her" he explained

"Why did you break her out?" Rogue asked as Gambit joined them along side Betsy "You know what she has done in the past Kurt?" she asked again facing off with her brother

"She is our mother Rogue whether you except that all not and I will not leave her in jail where S.H.I.E.L.D can use some kind of control on her to make her do what they want" Kurt defended himself hating having to argue with his sister but knowing it was nessacary

"What do you mean by that Nightcrawler?" Steve inquired

"She was captured to become part of some of group which would consist of people with dark pasts like her, Logan and Creed or as you know him Sabertooth" Kurt answered "When she refused to co-operate they told her they were going to use some kind of control to force her to obey them which did not sound pleasant to me" he added

"Jean verified what she told us and the fact they wanted me and Creed meant whatever they were up to it was not good Cap, Creed is a killer with no control and for them to want him means whoever was behind the idea was up to no good" Logan cut in before anyone else could say anything

"I see" Steve said worried by this piece of news as was Xavier

"Plus someone let Ross and Talbot into Banner's cell after Fury left and allowed them to almost beat him to death" Jennifer spat still angry at this and wanting nothing more than to strangle them both

"Obviously someone in S.H.I.E.L.D is trying to subvert their true purpose as we all know Fury is not the kind of person to allow any of this" Steve stated "I suggest we all take a seat and discuss this and then you can talk about other things" he added before leading them deeper into the complex so they could have a more detailed talk


	4. Chapter 4

By Razial Ultimate Civil War

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story bar the ones I created if any the rest are the property of Marvel Comics and Stan Lee

Parings: Logan/Jean Grey, Kurt Wagner/Kitty Pryde, Peter Parker/Felicia Hardy, Bruce Banner/Jennifer Walters

Summary: After a symbiote invasion in New York City and a battle with dark Phoenix and the Hulk causing huge casulties and damage the government decides to place huge restrictions on the super hero community and force them to give up their real identities. In response a civil war stars between those that agree with the policy and those that don't splitting groups such as the X men apart.

Sources for plot come from the Marvel comic Civil war series and game Spiderman Web of shadows and Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2

(S.H.I.E.L.D Hellicarrier)

Nick Fury looked out over Washington as the hellicarrier came into position over the capital, the trip had been uneventful but allowed them to prepare for the fights to come. He just hoped the carrier was up to repelling any full on attack made by the enemy as whilst the carrier had been repaired from the new york invasion it was not one hundred precent and may not hold up under the stress.

"Our forces are preparing to hook up with Iron Man and his forces sir" Marie Hill said from behind him "And begin search and capture missions" she added

"Very well Hill tall them they have a go" Fury responded looking over his shoulder at her "Just make sure they read up on who they will be fighting before they leave the carrier cause this aint going be like our previous fights this is a hole new ball game" he ordered with a glare from his one eye

"Understood sir" Hill said standing to attention "I think we have the advantage on those that oppose us but seen as we don't know where they are at the moment it does not do us much good" she mused

"Don't kid yourself Hill" Fury said with a shake of his head annoyed at her over confidence "We are going to be fighting some of the best fighters in the super hero community, Captain America and Logan served together during world war 2 and have been alive longer than anyone of us and are the best at what they do" he reminded her finally turning to face her "They have the power of both Hulk and She Hulk, the combined skills of people like Cable, Xavier, Banner and McCoy who are more than a match in that department for Stark and Richards and whoever else is with us" he added "Which reminds me get that list from Stark on who registered and who did not so we know who is on our side" he ordered

"As you wish sir" Hill said before walking off and Fury could tell she was convinced by what he had said which made him shake his head all the more frustrated with her

He turned back to the window and ran a hand through his hair and wondered just what the hell the outcome of this would be if there would truly be anything left to fight for when it was over.

(Headquaters of the Resistance)

Logan smirked as he grabbed a beer before joining the others at the table actually glad for once that Johnny Storm was a apart of the group as like himself he loved to party and had brought a lot of supplies such as food and beer much to his sisters annoyance he was sure.

He noted Jean shake her head as he sat next to her before smirking, she knew him too well he thought as he opened the bottle and took a deep gulp before waving for Cap to start

"Ok now that we ready to start lets go over what you guys said when you arrived" Steve Rogers began "According to you Doctor Banner was allowed to be beaten in his cell by someone in S.H.I.E.L.D once director Fury had left and this same someone is trying to put together some kind of unit consisting of people with very dark pasts and savage natures" he continued "If they refused to agree there were going to be forced somehow but you do not know how correct?" he asked

"That is true" Mystique responded "They did not say how we would be forced just that we would, when my son and his friends arrived to break Jean out I knew it was my only chance of getting out of that prison still me and I took it" she added "Once I was out I decided to help out and deal with some long over due family business as well" she stated noting the unsure look which now framed Rogue's face and it was clear to her she was still not going to trust her

"And Bruce was beaten Captain, even turning into the Hulk did not heal all the damage they did" Jennifer hissed annoyed by the way Rogers had spoken about what had been done to her cousin

"Easy I believe you" Steve said with a smile "I suspect it must have been someone in the prison or someone high up in S.H.I.E.L.D command" he explained "This is not a pleasant thought and will make our job much harder if they do everything possible to prevent us succeeding, it is possible they planned to use Miss Grey for this group as well" he mused out loud

Logan growled as soon as the words were out of his mouth and his claws shot out from his left hand at the mere thought of Jean been a puppet to someone else, he was about to stand to vent some anger when Jean grabbed his hand and made him look at her. He sighed when he noted her expression and he quickly retracted his claws and took another large gulp of his beer

"Sorry Cap" he said noting Jean had not released his hand causing him to feel more at ease and missed Xavier's amused expression as he picked up on a few his and Jean's stray thoughts

"No problem Logan I understand your reaction" Steve assured him "I'll put a team together to investiagte into this and hopefully get some evidence we can use to convince Fury of all this because without it he won't listen to a thing we say" he continued noting everyone agreed with him before he turned to Spiderman and Blackcat

"You present more of a problem Spiderman and I think you know why?" Steve said hoping he didin't take it the wrong way

"You mean the symbiote which is still bonded to me" Peter responded to which the rest nodded whilst Felicia rested her head on his shoulder "It's dorment has been since the end of the invasion, I don't know if it was because it used to much energy in that last fight or some reaction to something I did but it is" he explained "I can still access the back suit but I am in complete control of it and there is no secondary mind like normal when the symbiote is bonded to me" he continued

"What happened in New York Spiderman?" Xavier asked as he steepled his fingers together and looked at the man "We would like to hear the full truth if you would from both of you" he added

Peter and Felicia shared a look between themselves before nodding and launching into the story making sure not to leave anything out as they knew they thoughts and emotions were been monitored by Xavier and Jean as they went. Peter ensured they truly understood what it was like having an alien symbiote bonded to you how it brings out all of your repressed emotions and releases any control you have on your actions, he explains that as time passes your hidden ambitions and desires come out no longer held back you are free.

Felicia also stuck to the truth as she told her own story and made sure they understood he driving force during the whole thing had been to finally break though Peter's control and get him to except her as more than a friend, she continued with her own tale of having a symbiote bond to her and how disturbing it was at first but as with Peter it soon got better and by the time she fought Peter near the end and he managed to remove the thing she was free of any control she had on her inner most desires.

"A very interesting but disturbing story" Gambit said with a shudder at the idea of having a symbiote bond to him or someone he cared for

"Yes Gambit it is a disturbing thing to know that once these things bond to a person it changes you so much that you become an almost completely different person" Xavier responded

"Not different Professor" Peter interupted "Changed yes but not into someone else more what you would be without control without fear of what your actions can do, free to express any desire you have ever had" he explained "Venom and Carnage are different as they have their own personalities maybe because of the joruney through space that brought them to earth but the symbiotes which spawned from them were almost blank slates and obeyed Venom and me once I fell under it's influence" he continued

"Are they telling the truth about what they said?" Steve asked the professor

"They are indeed Captain" Xavier said with a smile "There was no lie from either of them and we now have a much more complete understanding of how a symbiote affects a human being" he continued "I would like for Hank to run some tests to see if we need fear on the symbiote regaining control if it comes out of its dormencey if that is okay?" he inquired

"I wouldn't mind the answer to that myself" Peter said

"I will finish setting up my lab and come get you when I am ready" Beast said eager to get started "It is a good thing we brought some of our equipment with us when we left the mansion" he added before moving off

"Ok now that is settled I would like to go over our plans to win this as quickly as possible" Steve said as he stood "I'll covene the others in an hour in the mess hall please be there any input with be useful" he told them before walking off

"So what do we do now?" Kitty asked

"Look around and get to know our allies I think would be best Kitty" Xavier answered "Somehow I do not believe this will be over as quickly as any of us hope" he warned

"If the super villians and those who just want to take advantage of the situation like Magneto act they it will take a lot longer to get this finished" Mystique said as she stood "What we are facing is a truly destructive war" she stated before walking off followed by Kurt and a reluctant Rogue who decided to face her foster mother and find out what she truly wanted from her and Kurt

The others broke up as well heading in different directions bar Jean and Logan who remained at the table, Logan quickly finished his beer and then leaned back in his seat and just closed his eyes and tried to think of happier times. Jean watched Logan and after a brief surface scan smiled at what he was trying to do and decided to do the same as it would at least calm her nerves with what lay ahead.

(Castle Doom)

Victor Von Doom stood looking out of his window at Latveria as he pondered recent events, it was something he had never expected to happen and yet from everything he had heard and see it was happening. The whole super hero community was splitting into two factions and going to war to fight for and against new rules put forth by the ever oppressive government, laws which affected people like himself just as much as them but they did not have as much to loose because they were already villians.

Groups such as the X men and even his worst enemies the Fantastic Four had split up and joined different factions, this more than anything amused him to think of how Reed Richards the man he hated the most in this world dealt with having to fight his own friends and team mates. Now he wondered if he could use this hero civil war could be turned to his advantage and he turned and moved over to a computer to summon aid as he began putting a plan together, this was an opputunity he thought that would never come again.

"You summonded me Master?" a female voice came from behind him and he turned to face Lucia von Bardas

"Yes Lucia" he responded "I have decided to take advantage of this civil war which is brewing in the hero community but I will need help so I want you to recruit these people and have them meet me here in seven days" he ordered as he handed her a list of names

"It will be done Master" Lucia said bowed and then left to carry out her task

Von Doom laughed as he imagined the chaos that was about to descend on the world and if his plans came through them a great change was about to come with it with him at it's head.

(Underground Base)

Magneto turned the television off and shook his head amazed at how stupid the government truly was, these laws were exactly what he had been fighting to stop from ever coming into being but he had failed because of Charles Xavier's dream of a world united. He had not ill will towards his old friend but he did believe him crazy to believe the world could ever be united, well if anything this will wake Charles and those who followed him up to the real world.

He had already check the X mansion as soon as had heard about the new laws and he had found it empty which surprised him, when he received information from an informant that Cyclops and a bunch of X men had joined the government forces he had frowned until he had learned that Charles and most of his top followers had not been a part of it he had smiled as he realised Charles had decided to fight the new laws and the irony made him laugh.

He stood and walked into the base hub of his base wondering what he should do, he knew Wolverine had led an attack of a S.H.I.E.L.D prison to break out of Jean Grey which was no surprise. No what surprised him was them breaking Mystique out as well, it would seem this civil war was blurring the lines of what had once been right and wrong hero and villian a thought that made him smile. Still these laws were dangerous and needed to be removed, he decided he would have to help Charles and his allies in doing just that because if he did not and they lost the fight them all mutants would suffer at the hands of these laws in the end the government would see to that.

"Quicksilver I have a task for you" he stated as he came across his son "I want you to find out where the resistance to these new laws is and report to me" he added

"Why, are we going to attack them?" Pietro inquired wondering what his father had in mind now

"No Pietro we are not going to fight them to do so would be counter productive to our true goals" Magneto responded with a shake of his head "No we are going to ally with them and help remove these laws for the good of all mutants now and in the future before it is too late for any of us" he explained

Peitro was dubious of his plan but he could see the need and advantage of doing this and so nodded and quickly shot off in a burst of speed to locate the resistance base.

Magneto watched him go and noted his daughter Wanda and Avalance had been listening and whilst Wanda seemed to agree with his choice Avalance did not but that did not matter as he was in command of the Brotherhood and they all knew it. He turned and walked back to his room wondering what his old friend would say when he made his intentions clear, a smile came to his face at the shock which he decided would be there appeared.

(Headquaters of the Resistance)

Kurt and Rogue sat in front of their mother and listened as she told them a very long and complicated story of her life, trying to explain why she abadoned Kurt as a baby and why she had treated Rogue as she had in the later stages of them knowing each other. Kurt was disturbed by what she had to say about his true father and what may happen should he ever locate him, it made his shiver at the destruction he could help bring about even if he was a willing helper.

According to his mother his father Azazel can control him completely once he finds him but considering his own mutant powers that is not as easy as it seems, Mystique however is known to Azazel and can be tracked anywhere so she left him and stayed as far away from him as she could to protect him. As for Rogue she has no real excuse for her behavior except a deep belief in her cause in getting Mutants the same rights as any other human on the planet and that sometimes she gets carried away in a fevor of passion and makes mistakes.

Now she wishes to make up for her past mistakes and help heal as much as the damage as she can if they will let her, Kurt instantly agrees but Rogue asks for some time to think about it before walking off more troubled than ever about her foster mother.

"I hope she will except me" Mystique says watching sadly as Rogue vanished around a corner

"She will in time mother" Kurt responded confidently "What do we do about my father and his goals?" he asked

"One problem at a time Kurt, first we need to win this war and then we can plan for him finally finding you maybe your friends can help in this as well" Mystique responded hoping what she had said was true


	5. Chapter 5

By Razial Ultimate Civil War

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story bar the ones I created if any the rest are the property of Marvel Comics and Stan Lee

Parings: Logan/Jean Grey, Kurt Wagner/Kitty Pryde, Peter Parker/Felicia Hardy, Bruce Banner/Jennifer Walters

Summary: After a symbiote invasion in New York City and a battle with dark Phoenix and the Hulk causing huge casulties and damage the government decides to place huge restrictions on the super hero community and force them to give up their real identities. In response a civil war stars between those that agree with the policy and those that don't splitting groups such as the X men apart.

Sources for plot come from the Marvel comic Civil war series and game Spiderman Web of shadows and Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2

(Castle Doom)

Victor Von Doom was busy setting up his plans for his new bid for total world domination but was also putting in plans to make sure his allies when they turned up did not try and over throw him and take power for themselves as he was not as stupid as to think someone like the Kingpin or Mr Sinister would not see an advanatge to helping him only so far than betray him and take what they wanted to help their own goals.

Sinister even more so was a danger as a mutant as great power and mind he would be dangerous and so he would keep a very close eye on him, however he needed the most dangerous and powerful villians he knew if his plans were to succeed he thought. He turned and headed for his labs where the Tinkerer was working on creating more powerful Doombots for the fight to come, he could not wait to reveal the army he would lead to victory and with the hero's split it should be an easy victory he laughed as he continued his walk.

(Washington)

Luke Cage growled as he fought Justice who was one of the hero's who had excepted the new laws and was trying to stop him and Iron Fist from joining up with Captain America and the resistance, he was aided by A-Bomb who was currently fighting Iron Fist.

The new laws to him were an affront to everything they stood for and he and his friend would do everything to get them removed no matter what it took, he ducked the swing from Justice and lashed out with a backhand and then followed it through with a palm strike and a swift kick to his chest which knocked him down and opened him up to a savage hit to his head which knocked the man out cold. He looked up to see Iron Fist been pumpled by A-Bomb who was a strong hulking figuer and quickly jumped up and nailed him with his elbow which got him off his friend, he followed it up with swift left and right hooks which kept A-Bomb off balance.

Iron Fist quickly joined the fray and managed to knock the monster to the ground, his armour meant the damage they did was not much but it allowed them time to run and get out of the city. A-Bomb growled as his pray escaped before picking up the uncouncious Justice and heading back to their S.H.I.E.L.D base.

(Headquaters of the Resistance)

Xavier stopped Jean as she made her way to the meeting hall knowing what he was about to discuss was not going to go down well with the young woman but he had to do it and he had already put it off for too long as it was.

"Is their a problem Professor?" she inquired

"First Jean I want to apologise for allowing S.H.I.E.L.D to take you prisoner, I did not want to do it but I felt it was the only way to stop any harsher punishments from harming us all" he began

"I know that" Jean interrupted him with a shake of her head and a smile "And I agreed with them which is why I went with them but I have to agree with what Logan said when he busted me out we can't keep allowing ourselves to be stepped on just to try and change how people think because no matter what we do they will not stop thinking of us as dangerous" she told him "I'm sorry Professor I know you'd rather see the brighter side of the world I find as time goes on I see more of what the world is truly like" she added

"And yet you still believe in my dream Jean as does Logan" Xavier responded with a smile "I understand both of your feelings on this matter and I admit sometimes I find it hard to go on as well but if I gave up all we've done so far will have been for nothing and that is not something I can live with" he explained "Anyway the real reason I stopped you was I have news about Scott which I'm not sure how to tell you" he finally told her

"What about him Professor?" Jean inquired noting how tense her mentor had become "I know we are on different sides of this conflict but we are still engaged" she continued "I think" she added a second later

"Jean I accidently caught some of his thoughts and memories and I am sorry to inform you but he has been having an affair with Emma for two months now" Xavier told her finally having almost backing out

Jean heard the words the Professor said and almost refused to believe them as they could not possibly be true could they, Scott would not dare cheat on her with that blond b*tch would he? She wondered. She failed to notice her body began to light up with flames as her anger unleashed the inner power of the Phoenix causing Xavier to back off a little until she quickly regained control and took a deep breath

"I guess that answers that doesn't it" she spat bitterly as she removed the engagement ring on her finger and used the Phoenix force to crush it into dust "After all we've been through all I've done to stay loyal to him whilst my heart and body cried out for someone else he betrays me with her" she continued "He will come to regret his choice I promise but for Frost there will be no mercy from me I will have my vengance" she swore

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of such bad news Jean but please do not lot anger over ride your common sense and make you into something you are not" Xavier quickly interupted her "I've known you since you were a small child and I have watched you grow into the woman you are and could not be prouder of you if you were my own daughter, you're loyalty to Scott even in the face of your obviously feelings for Logan was comendable your self restraingnt even more so" he told her "Now you must show you are better than them both by just letting it go and maybe focusing instead on what you can create with Logan a much better relationship and the one you've dreamed on since you were old enough to understand what love is" he said gently

Jean looked at him for a few minutes as thought over what he said before finally nodding in exceptance of the wisdom of his words, as always he pushed her to be a better person. She closed her eyes and pushed her anger at the betrayal down where she could not feel it so bad, as a telepath she could barricade the information in her mind so it would no bother her as much which is what she did.

Once she was done she opened and eyes and felt much better, granted she still had knew the truth but now it was in the background of her thoughts instead on right at the front.

"Thank you for tell me Professor" Jean finally said "Please don't tell Logan yet he'll go off badly I'll do it once I've really taken it on board" she added looking the man in the eyes to show she was serious

"Of course I understand" Xavier said with a nod before they both turned and headed into the meeting hall

The hall was packed with everyone who had joined which showed them how big the hall was, Jean noticed Logan standing with Besty and quickly joined them nodding to the black haired telepath

They listened as Steve Rogers began to inform them of their plans and what they would be doing to achive their goals, he also quickly put together two teams that would investigate S.H.I.E.L.D and find who is responsible for trying to misuse it for their own ends such as making a group of super powered people work for them through some kind of control and who had allowed Ross and Talbot to beat Bruce Banner almost to death in his cell.

As the discussion contineud everyone turned as Luke Cage and Iron Fist ran into the room, they nodded to Steve and took their places next to Sue and Johnny Storm. Logan listened to the Cap's plans and nodded in agreement when he stated this would not be ended quickly and they would have to dig in and keep fighting until the won

"Now does anyone have any suggestions?" Steve asked looking around the hall

"We need to start hitting their equipment supplies and maybe steal as much Technology as we can especially from Stark Industries" Frank Castle spoke up

The fact that the Punisher had joined the resistance had instantly been news and some were not all together pleased by his presence as he was know as been a lone wolf who did not care about the law as most people viewed it and did what he had too to take his enemies down. Blade was another member who brought mixed feelings within the group, a known Dhampir or half vampire he is a truly dangerous person who usually only deals with matters concerning his crusade against vampires.

However like with Castle the new laws put in affect made it very hard for either of them to act and as two of the most dangerous people within the community they would most likely been locked up for life or maybe used as Logan had suggested used on the team Mystique had been planned for a suggestion that had angered both. Captain America had simply told everyone no one would be stopped from joining them as they all had a common goal.

"I agree" Daredevil put in "We are at a disadvanatge at the moment whilst they have large ammounts of support not just from Stark but S.H.I.E.L.D and Reed Richards as well" he continued "We have to even out the field if we stand a chance of winning this" he stated clearly

Everyone tuned to look at the Blind crimefighter somewhat surprised he had joined the resistance, he was a known believer in the law but they guessed these new ones pushed too far in a direction he did not believe was just. By his side was Electra and Black Widow, both dangerous women but whilst Electra was excepted not many people trusted Black Widow as she was a well known S.H.I.E.L.D agent and even thought Xavier had read her mind and stated she was true in her reason for been there it was not enough to sway most of them

"You both make good points and I think that is what we will start Steve finally spoke "I'll start putting some plans together and some teams, Logan your aid will be helpful" he added to which Logan nodded looking forward to working with Cap again

"We also have to find out how many have sided with S.H.I.E.L.D and who they are so we are not caught off guard by them" Sue Storm spoke up "I know for a fact they will have a list of everyone who did not sign up to the new laws" she continued "This gives them a advantage in intelligence that we need to counter" she told them

"Getting that information will not be easy" Black Widow countered before anyone else could say anything "Their computers are cut off from any outside source so we would have to get onto the Hellicarrier and hack into one of the computers there and whoever goes will need to be very stealthy" she informed them

"What would you suggest?" Steve inquired

"I know the carrier's layout very well so I will have to go, seen as stealth will be a nessacity I think having Miss Storm and Nightcrawler on the team will be helpful and we will need a telepath to ensure we are not picked up by someone like Frost who is working with them" she answered after thinking it through "Of course we will also need someone who is good with hacking into computers" she added

"I can do that" Mystique cut in "I have a lot of experience in breaking into computer systems" she added when people looked at her unsure

"They'll need a distraction Cap to pull some of their forces away from the carrier make it easy for them to move" Logan also spoke up "Maybe a small group of known wanted criminals such as me, Hulk and Jean" he added with a smirk

"I'll go with you" Jennifer instantly argued "You'll need more than just three of you, maybe Spiderman and Blackcat as well to round our group out" she contineud

"I think that is a good idea Jennifer the more of you there are the less chance you will be take down, also considering you were last seen together in may convince Fury more than anything else to send troops after you" Steve stated nodded in agreement with her "Now we just need a telepath for the infiltration team" he mused

"I'll do it" Besty spoke up "I am well trained in stealth" the ninja told them with a smile "I am also the most powerful telepath after the Professor and Jean" she explained

"This is true, whist Emma is powerful in her gift it is not up to Besty's power and Besty has more control and knows how to truly push her gift to the fulliest" Xavier informed them

"Then it is settled, Logan's team will head for Washington where the carrier is along side Widow's team" Steve spoke up making sure his voice carried aorund the hall "Once Logan's team begins the distraction Widow and her own team will board the carrier and get the information we need as well as any other relevant information that could be helpful to us" he added

"Gambit and I will join Logan's team as it is possible they will face someone who has the power of flight" Rogue interjected seriously wanting to be there to watch her brothers back and not just cause he was going on a dangerous misison but because their mother would be on the team as well and she still did not trust her

"That's ok with me" Logan agreed

Everone nodded and finally began to disperse leaving the two teams and Steve in the hall, Logan could tell Xavier was worried how this would all play out but he was confident they could pull this off

"Ok Logan listen to me take no chances and if Summers shows up on the seen do not let your personal feelings get in the way of your job" Steve said as seriously as he could to his old friend impressing how important this was "I will need your skills in the fight ahead and Summers can wait for another time" he added

"Agreed Cap" Logan growled wishing for nothing more than to rip Scott Summers to pieces before shaking the thoughts from his head and glancing at Jean expecting her to be glareing at him for the violent thought but she wasn't which confused him "I'll keep to the plan, Besty will have to send a telepathic signal to Jean to let us know to pull back once they've got what we need" he said looking at Besty who nodded

"I think that is everything, you'd better get going and good luck" Steve told them before watching as they left

Inside he knew this was truly the beginning of the civil war, the first real clash between their forces and the enemy and he hoped and prayed they would pull it off.

(Underground Base)

Magneto looked up as Quicksilver returned from his mission looking smug and he wondered why, before getting up from his desk and moving towards where his son stood join a second later by Wanda his sister. He nodded to both his children before telling Pietro to report

"I found the base and even managed to slip in and listen in on their plans father" Pietro reported "Luckily they were all distracted by a large meeting to discuss plans and tactics, they are going to steal information from the S.H.I.E.L.D hellicarrier and Mystique, Nightcrawler and Psylocke will be part of the team boarding it whilst Wolverine leads a team to distract S.H.I.E.L.D forces and those who have agreed to the laws joined by amoung others Jean Grey, Rogue and Gambit" he informed them noting the interest his sister showed for a brief instance when he mentioned Nightcrawler

"Impressive my son" Magneto said as he would have suspected Charles would had sensed him but it was clear this whole thing had him very distracted "I think that is where we will annouce our presence then, prepare the rest of the team we go to aid Wolverine and his team" he ordered

"Father do you no think they will think we are attacking them instead of trying to help?" Wanda asked

"At the beginnning yes but that will chance once they see who we are fighting and Jean will quickly pick up our intentions" he responded with a smile "Now go we do not have much time" he ordered before walking off to get ready


	6. Chapter 6

By Razial Ultimate Civil War

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story bar the ones I created if any the rest are the property of Marvel Comics and Stan Lee

Parings: Logan/Jean Grey, Kurt Wagner/Kitty Pryde, Peter Parker/Felicia Hardy, Bruce Banner/Jennifer Walters

Summary: After a symbiote invasion in New York City and a battle with dark Phoenix and the Hulk causing huge casulties and damage the government decides to place huge restrictions on the super hero community and force them to give up their real identities. In response a civil war stars between those that agree with the policy and those that don't splitting groups such as the X men apart.

Sources for plot come from the Marvel comic Civil war series and game Spiderman Web of shadows and Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2

(Washington)

Logan looked up at the huge Hellicarrier noting the battle scars from the New York invasion was still very visable he noted, he looked back where his group was waiting for the signal to start the distraction.

He was waiting for Besty to send a signal to Jean to let them know her team were in postion to board the carrier, they were all in costume and ready. The fact that the Hulk and She Hulk were standing behind would normaly give them away but they were hidden by four very tall buildings and so were safe from any prying eyes, Banner had managed to rig up a small controller to cause a surge of pain and anger which would trigger his change into the Hulk for this mission somethingw which would be handly as this war progressed.

They had made good time to reach Washington and quickly devised the best way to complete this mission and now they were ready to truly kick the war off, he noted Spiderman and Blackcat were a little ancious to get into the fight as was Rogue. Jean suddenly caught his eye and nodded her head in confirmation of receiving the signal from Besty and he grinned actually looking forward to this

"Ok people lets cause some mayhem" he growled "But remember don't hurt anyone permently unless it is truly nessacary and like Cap said don't let any personal grudges get the better of you" he stated

"You can't count on us to do the job Logan" Jennifer said "But one day soon me and Bruce will have our revenge on Ross, Talbot and Stark" she added with a dark look

"As long as you remember that Jen for now lets get this distraction up and running" Logan shot back

He then charged out of cover straight into the street and began to destroy anything he could see whilst maintaing his concentration not to hurt or injure anyone, a few seconds later Jean and the rest of his team joined him and the destruction became worse

Above in the carrier Nick Fury was going over plans with Stark and Cyclops when alarms began to sound all over the bridge quickly ending their discussion

"Report" Fury commanded as he took his post whilst Stark and Cyclops waited behind him

"The city is under attack sir right below us in fact" Hill responded as she took the report from one of her men "It's Wolverine and nearly the entire group who attacked our prison bar X-23 and Shadowcat but they are joined by Rogue and Gambit" she informed them noticing the look of hate that passed over Summer's eyes as he received the news

"What the hell are they thinking" Fury mused out loud not understanding why they would attack the city and right under their shoes so to speak

"We have to stop them now whilst we have the chance" Scott growled out "Asemble a team and take them all down" he added

Fury wanted to argue that there was more to this but he also knew this was an opputunity in apprehending some of their more dangerous enemies, he silently cursed wishing he had a bit more time to work this out but he had to take action now

"Get some of your people ready to deploy and go" Fury finally orderd and watched as Stark and Summers left "Hill send out two platoons as well to help them as well as clear out the civillians down there" he added turning to his second in command

"But sir that will leave the carrier with a skeleton crew as most of our troops are already of the carrier under orders to pick up our new supplies and also to guard certain key structures" Hill argued

"You have to learn sometimes Hill to take a chance" Fury shot back in annoyance as this woman truly annoyed him sometimes "Send the troops and make sure those that are left are on full alert" he added as he made his way to his office

Besty Braddock watched as Logan and his team began their distraction with a smile, she had always been impressed with Logan's savage warrior spirit and took a moment to admire him at work before turning to the job at hand. She and the rest of her team were on the highest building close to the carrier and hidden by the Invisable Woman in plain sight, her own powers were making sure they were not picked up by any other telepaths that might be on the carrier.

Finally the bay doors of the carrier opened and Archangel shot out of the bay followed by three shuttles obviously filled with the response team ordered to stop Logan's group. She smirked pleased to see the plan was working as she had doubted Fury would be so easy to trick into this but then again she was ready if this turned out to be a trap if he suspected what they were up too.

She turned and gave a nod to both Susan Storm and Kurt and whilst Kurt teleported Black Widow and Mystique onto the Carrier Susan used her powers to create a platform which floated both of them up to join the rest of their team.

"Okay here we are so which direction?" Besty inquired as she looked around and noted there was only a few guards on the Carrier's deck

"We need to reach the second hatch on the top floor and enter there then take a left" Black Widow responded "That will lead us to a dunction where we turn right straight into the computer room, we'll have to knock out anyone there and then Mystique can do her bit and we can leave" she added

The others nodded and began making their way in the direction Black Widow had said to go been as careful not to make any noise as whilst they were invisiable they could still be heard if they were careless the one weakness of Susan Storm's power.

Below the Carrier Logan looked up as he noted the shuttles coming towards them and he couldn't help but let a smirk cross his face as the fight to come, he nodded to Rogue to take to the air as Archangel came right at them long side the shuttles.

Gambit joined him as did Spiderman and Hulk on the front line waiting for the charge whilst She Hulk, Blackcat and Jean waited behind them to counter the charge and help push the enemy back. In the air Rogue and Warren began to trade punches as soon as they met neither willing to try and talk the other out of their chosen path as both knew it was an hopeless task. A few minutes later Cyclops stormed out of his shuttle leading Emma, Colossus, Bishop, A-Bomb, Justice, Songbird, The Patriot, Havok, Jubilee and the Thing. Two Platoons of S.H.I.E.L.D soldiers charged out of the other two shuttles and attacked.

(Headquaters of the Resistance)

Steve Rogers looked up as Cable joined him along side Cloak and Dagger at the map computer which showed a 3d version of Washington and the Hellicarrier

"According to Blade who we sent to scout the mission Logan's team have succesfully drawn out forces from the carrier and engaged them" Cable reported "So far the plan is working" he added "Psylocke and her team must have already boarded the carrier as well so now we just have to wait and see if they can indeed get into the mainframe" he stated folding his arms

"That's good news" Steve responded "However I am surprised that Fury jumped into action so soon, considering where Logan and his team attacked it must have seemed strange" he explained his confusion

"I think he is on guard but most likely saw this as a chance to capture some of the most effective fighters on our side as well as two of our best scientists" Cloak spoke up

"True, it is not like he could not act with the damage been done to the area" Steve mused "Still I would not put it past him to spring a trap, prepare a second team to assist if it is needed" he ordred

"You got it" Dagger said with a smile and left along side Cloak to do just that

(Washington)

Logan ducked the wild swings from Summers who continued to try and beat him, he would have laughed at the lack of control in the former leader of the X men had the situation not been so serious. Cyclops was almost like a wild man trying to kill his hated enemy but Logan was using this to his advanatge as even when he went berserker he was always in control of his actions whilst Summers it seems was out of control.

Just behind them Jean and Emma clashed in an all out slug fest their powers forgotten as the two women tried to destroy the other however in hand to hand they seemed equal in skill, Hulk and She Hulk were busy fighting The Thing, A-Bomb and most of the S.H.I.E.L.D soldiers who kept trying to surround them. Spiderman and Blackcat worked as a team to fight Bishop and Colossus whilst Gambit was using his own powers to take on Jubilee and Havok on his own and was managing to keep them pinned down.

However the numbers were against them and they were been pushed back and encircled when out of the no where new figthters engaged Summers and his friends and it took Logan no more than a few seconds to recognise Magneto and his Brotherhood as their unlikely allies.

"Jean" He shouted whilst the enemy were distracted

Know what he wished Jean quickly reached out for the minds of the Brotherhood and quickly read what they were here for from their thoughts, the only one she could not read was of course Magneto who was wearing his helmet which blocked any telepath from reading his mind. She was quite surprised by what she find but knew it to be the truth before she turned back to Logan

"They are here to help us Logan" she shouted so the others could hear her as well "So leave them alone and concentrate on Scott and his friends" she added before she renewed her assault on Emma

Logan took only a moment to register what Jean had said before he lashed out at Scott catching him in the chest and knocking him back off his feat, he was greatly satisfied to finally be able to fight his hated nemesis after all the years of watching him rub in the fact that Jean had chosen him over Logan.

A blast from Scott's optical lenses sent him him into the near by wall but he quickly jumped back to his feet his own healing mutation healing the damage done and attacked again. Behind him the Hulk smahed The Thing flying through a wall and into the next street before crashing into a dosen S.H.I.E.L.D soldiers who managed to fire their weapons but to no affect and were all sent flying as the Hulk raised his fists and brought them crashing down into the street and causing a shockwave.

She Hulk dodged the blows from A-Bomb easily and wondered if Rick was taking it easy on her considering his long friendship with both her and Bruce before shaking those thoughts from her head and lashing out with a palm strike and followed it up with a swift kick to his face which sent him into the returning Thing and knocked them both backwards.

Back on the carrier Kurt krept up on the two guards who stood outside the computer core room whilst his mother did the same from the other side, both were still invisable but to do this right they would have to be very quick. They each sprung forward and nailed the guards behind the base of their necks dropping them instantly and after a few seconds it was clear they were both out cold, they each took the guards and dragged them into the core room followed by the rest of the team who had been watching from round the corner.

"Nicely done" Black Widow said actually impressed by the team work of the mother and son duo even though she knew they had spent very little time together

Mystique didn't bother to respond and quickly got to work on the computer systems whilst the others kept an eye out, it was somewhat hard considering she was still invisibale and could not see her fingers but due to the camera's in the room they had to remain that way as did the now uncouncious guards.

In his office Nick Fury sat at his desk still trying to work out why Logan and most of his team suddenly appeared right under the carrier when it was the worst place for them to be considering the situation.

'What are you guys thinking' he wondered as he leaned back in his chair

(Headquaters of the Resistance)

Steve looked up as Charlies Xavier joined him and Cable with Storm at the map consoul looking somewhat tense and he quessed it was because so many of their friends were a part of the operation.

"How is it progressing?" Storm inquired

"We haven't got the update yet from our scout but from the last communication Blade made the plan was working" Cable said after nodding in greeting

Cloak suddenly returned and they all noted he looked somewhat confused and they wondered what had happened

"We just had a report from Blade and you are not going to believe this" he

told them "Especially you Professor" he added "Our team was been over run and pushed back when Magneto and his Brotherhood turned up and began to aid them in the fight" he informed them all "A brief telepathic message from Miss Grey confirmed they had come to help and join up with us" he finished

Charles was to be honest stunned by this news before suddenly realising it should have been obvious that Eric would want to get the new laws removed as they were especially a direct threat to mutants and consideirng Eric's goals should they laws hold they would make it near impossible for them to succeed.

"Do you think we can trust him or the Brotherhood?" Steve asked the Professor

"In this yes we can" Charles responded after a few seconds "The laws will be seen by Eric as heavily aimed at mutants and so they will have to be removed" he explained

"And say we succeed what then?" Cable inquired

"It will be back to normal I would imagine but we can hope maybe through this team effort we can change his mind about that" Charles responded

"Tell Bladde to keep a close out on what happens and then once they teams pull out to hook up with them and bring them all in" Steve orderd after thinking it over and then watched as Cloak nodded and left

(Washington)

Magneto smirked as he brought his hands out and then unleashed his powers to raise three already exploded cars and sent them flying into the regrouping soldiers knocking most of them out as Wanda and Pietro combined their skills and finally took down Bishop and Colossus with some help from Blob whilst Justice fell to the teamwork of Avalanche and Pyro who combined their powers of fire and earthqakes to first block him into a corner and then cause a chunk of the wall he was near to fall on his head with enough force to knock him cold.

A large roar from the Hulk echoed around the street as the finally landed the knock out blow on the Thing with enough force to send him flying through two buildings before he turned to help his cousin with A-Bomb and he watched for a minute as the two Gamma infused beasts beat him to the ground and then made sure he would not be back up for some time. He turned his attention back to the fight and noticed most of the S.H.I.E.L.D soldiers were pulling back making sure to bring the injured with them which gave them time to finish this fight.

Above them Rogue was beginning to get annoyed with Warren and so decided to finish their fight quickly and so slowly removed one of her gloves and then waited for him to attack her again which he did a few seconds later, she easily avoided the strike and then she placed her hand on his bare cheek and began to absorb some of his power and strenght until he began to fall from the sky and she quickly grabbed him and placed on top on a car

"Sorry Warren but you left me no choice" she whispered before taking off looking for Gambit

She found him fighting Havok whilst Jubilee lay near but uncouncious and it disturbed her to see her friend had fallen but she knew Gambit would not have hurt her to badly as he was rather fond of the younger girl as were most of the X men. She came in behind Havok who landed a painful blow to Gambit's midsection causing him to double over but before Havok could follow it up she quickly smashed both her fists now both gloved again into the back of his head knocking him cold with the power of the blow.

"You alright swamp rat?" she asked slightly concerned but trying hard not to show it

"I will be Rogue but Gambit not be enjoying fighting my friends" Gambit replied and nodding to where Jubilee lay

"I know me either" she responded "But for now it is all we can do" she added as they headed back to the others in time to see Logan be blasted into a car by Cylcops

Logan of course got back to his feet as waited a few seconds for the wound to close before charging Cyclops again ducking the next beam before vaulting over the man and hiting him in the back of his head with the fist and followed it up with a kick to the back of his legs which sent Cyclops to his knee's and then finally struck him in a hidden presure point to send Cyclops into uncounciousness.

"Later one eye" growled Logan as he looked around and noted they had managed to take down nearly everyone but Emma Frost , Justice and Songbird

Jean having noted how the fight was going decided there would be another time to deal with Emma and so she summonded the Phoenix and allowed it to control her actions and lashed her right hand out and watched in some satisfaction as Emma screamed in pain from this sudden physic attack before collaspsing in a heap as the pain over rode everything else and caused her to black out.

Back in the Carrier Mystique smirked as she finally got passed the fire walls Widow had warned her about and began to download the data they were after

"How long?" Black Widow asked beginning to get nervous at how long this was taking

"Five minutes and then we are out of here" Mystique responded

The others nodded and waited hoping everything was going as planned below them in the fight although Besty was not so worried as she doubted Logan or Jean would allow themselves to be beat and those two when joined together would be an unstoppable team.

"That's it" Mystique's voice broke her train of thought "Let's get the hell out of here" she added as she grabbed the disk she had downloaded the data onto

Below The Patriot and Songbird had been forced back to back with the few soldiers from S.H.I.E.L.D left in the fight, they knew they were beat and there was nothing they could do to win this but they refused to back off when suddenly all of their enemies turned and ran dissapearing into the shadows of the near by buildings

"What happened, why did they run?" Songbird asked shocked at what she had just seen

"I don't know but I'm kinda glad they did" the Patriot replied "I was almost done" he added with a tired groan

Back in the Carrier Nick Fury was back on the bridge when he got the report that Logan and his allies had fled after basicly winning the fight from Stark and his suspision went into overdrive

"Search the Carrier now and report anything that seems out of place and check the computers too while your at it" he orderd and no one bothered to question him not even Hill

"A diversion?" Stark asked from behind him

"Had to be and we fell for it" Fury said with a shake of his head "Didn't see it until it was too late" he added


	7. Chapter 7

By Razial Ultimate Civil War

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story bar the ones I created if any the rest are the property of Marvel Comics and Stan Lee

Parings: Logan/Jean Grey, Kurt Wagner/Kitty Pryde, Peter Parker/Felicia Hardy, Bruce Banner/Jennifer Walters

Summary: After a symbiote invasion in New York City and a battle with dark Phoenix and the Hulk causing huge casulties and damage the government decides to place huge restrictions on the super hero community and force them to give up their real identities. In response a civil war stars between those that agree with the policy and those that don't splitting groups such as the X men apart.

Sources for plot come from the Marvel comic Civil war series and game Spiderman Web of shadows and Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2

(Headquaters of the Resistance)

Xavier looked up as finally Blade enterd the base along side the whole team who had gone to Washington, Logan and Jean were grinning at their success whilst most of the others talked about what they had just pulled off. Mystique, Kurt and Rogue were sullen and a brief scan showed they were all uneasy with Magneto's presence along with his brotherhood now having joined them.

He made his way over to them joined a second later by Captain America and Storm who stared at Magneto and his group with a guarded look which clearly indicated she did not trust them not that he was surprised by this and by Eric's look he wasn't either.

"Hello Charles" Magneto greated him with a smile and nod of greeting "I am sure you are not surprised by my actions in Washington?" he asked

"Not really Magnus" Xavier replied with a smile whilst glasping his fingers together "I realised early on the effect these new laws would have on the mutant population at large and I also believed what action you may take although I admit I did not expect you to act so soon" he admitted

"The quicker these laws are removed the better for all mutants Charles and I will do all in power to make sure they are removed" Magneto responded with a frown marring his features "I have kept a close eye on how things have begun to go down hill from what happened in New York with spiderman and the Hulk in Nevada to what happened to Jean" he explained "It was not hard to see what kind of effect this would have on the people who care most for those captured and imprisoned and what actions they would take" he continued "So I was not caught off guard by what the president and the sentate did in response although I will admit Charles I am shocked that some of your most devoted followers have abandoned your dream to help the government take us all down" he finished

"Scott and those who followed him believe this is the best thing to do to limit the damage our battles cause in their own misguided way they are trying to help Magnus but I am afraid they chose wrong" Xavier replied growning himself

"Damn right they did Chuck" Logan growled from behind him "And they got what they deserved in Washington" he added before walking away

"We are willing to work with your brotherhood during the current crisis Magneto" Captain America finally spoke up interupting the two friends discussion "However I want your word you and your people will not harm anyone permently" he demanded

"You have it unless they attempt to permently harm any of my team" Magneto replied in a serious tone "You will all have to admit giving how quickly things are degrading they met try a more leathal response in time" he explained

"A long shot for now and one we hope we can avoid by winning this as quickly as possible" Steve shot back "I understand you have less faith in normal humans but hopefully this will not make that justified" he added "My exceptance of you and your brotherhood is a big risk considering some of your actions in the past but I am sure we all want the same thing here so I will ignore them" he finished before walking away after taking the disks from Mystique

"I will show you and your team to some quarters Magnus and then I think we shall talk" Xavier said as the rest of the group broke up

"Indeed Charles" Magneto replied actually looking forward to the discussion

(Washington)

Nick Fury growled as he read the report Hill had just handed him which confirmed what he now already knew which was the fight started by Logan and his friends had been a diversion. It had allowed a second team to infiltrate the carrier and hack into their computer systems and whilst they did not know what data had been taken he had a good guess what they had been after; it was a very good move and something he would suspect from Steve and Logan.

The fight had put Summers and most of his team in the hospital ward to recover from their injuries, Stark had not been a apart of the attack having stayed on board to monitor the situation and see if he could work out what they were up too but had not managed it in time. He put the report down and rubbed his eyes knowing he would have to be more alert and so he decided to check the files on Logan and Steve again to see what kind of strategy they preferred to use or if they was a pattern to their actions in previous fights.

He looked up as Stark walked into his office looking annoyed and he couldn't blame him as this fight had showed them up and giving the resistance a big P.R push with the public as reports from news stations were already filtering out to the people. Of course another problem from the attack had been the appearance of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants led by Magneto who it would seem had decided to help the resistance in their fight not that he was surprised by this too much

"I've had some of my tech people build some new firewalls and protections into your data base so this can't happen again Fury" Start said as he sat down "Who ever cracked the system has some impressive skills as she bypassed all of your security without tripping anything" he added "The fact they were not seen at all makes me believe the Invisible Woman was a part of the infiltration team who got on board" he stated

"I agree and so does Reed Richards as he has already looked at the camera footage and noted how nothing was seen at all" Fury responded "They played this one very well and we will have to respond and quickly before the government loose faith in our abilities" he added "Start planning to create attack groups and some tracking groups as well we need to flush some of them out" he ordered

"I don't think that will be easy as Cap is not a stupid person and will only send his people out for something important but I will do as you say" Stark replied before leaving

(Castle Doom)

Victor sat on his throne as Lucia reported that the first as his guest had begun to arrive to which he just nodded his head whilst he continued to read the report he had on what had transpired the day before in Washington, he had to admit however much it annoyed him to do so that he was impressed by Captain America's daring as well as sound tactical mind which helped pull off such a mission.

He again found it amusing that the hero's were ripping each other apart instead of fighting their arch enemies, he noted from one of his spies reports a team had infiltrated the Hellicarrier without been seen at all and hacked into the computer system and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that Susan Storm had been involved. This caused him to almost laugh, to think of the great and noble Susan Storm helping to go against the law.

He put the report down and shook his head still amused by the idea of members of the Fantastic Four fighting not only each other by other Hero's and causing chaos. He looked at the T.V screen which showed his large meeting hall to show that Mr Sinister, Doctor Octavius, Sabertooth, Kingpin, Mysterio, Juggernaut, The Leader, Green Goblin, Iron Monger, Red Skull, Shadow King, Venom, Lady Deathstrike and finally Tombstone had excepted his invitation but some were still missing.

But he thought it was still a good showing and combined they were the strongest group of villains ever to combine, money, power, strength and skill were all represented here and he could see his dreams coming true if he could get the group to actually work together. That was the one problem with villains they all wanted to be the one in charge and so when you brought them together you had to be careful how you talked to them and encouraged them to help, it was one of the major reasons the hero's ended up winning against groups of villains because those groups always turned on each other.

Well not this time he hoped because if things worked out he would be ruler of first this country and soon the world, he could just imagine it now but he was not foolish to believe it would be easy

(Headquaters of the Resistance)

Peter finished his shower and walked back into his room pleased that their first mission had gone so well, they had dealt a serious blow to their enemies and retrieved the data they needed so they did not end up been ratted out by any spies S.H.I.E.L.D sent into their mists.

He still found it hard to believe how much his life had changed in the last two weeks and yet he could not see himself taking any other choices but the ones he had made already, he paused as he entered his bedroom to find Felicia already there wearing nothing but a towel having had her shower first. She smirked at him with a seductive look before moving closer to him making him slightly nervous as whilst they had flirted a lot over the time they had known each other, dated now and again and kissed they had never been in this situation before and he was unsure how far she would be willing to push this or if she was teasing him again

"That was a lot of fun" she said trailing a finger down his face "Now I think it's time we talked Peter" she added turning serious "Something we have not done since I was taking prisoner by S.H.I.E.L.D, a lot has changed for us and I think it will do us good to get it all out so we know where we stand" she stated

"I know" he replied with a sigh and took a seat on the bed joined a second later by Felicia "I guess it began just before the symbiote invasion when we last teamed up, I lied when I told you I didn't feel anything for you in the romantic sense I was trying to stay loyal to Mary Jane and whilst I managed it I felt a deep hurt when you left" he began "When you turned up during the invasion I was both happy and worried and my worry turned out to be justified when you became bonded to a symbiote forcing me to fight you which turned out to be one of the hardest things I have had to do Felicia believe me" he explained

"As the situation progressed I found my feelings for you becoming stronger and stronger and my link to MJ becoming weaker and finally I couldn't fight my feelings any longer and I gave into your advanaces" he admitted running a hand through his hair as the memory of their intense kiss flashed through his mind "When you were arrested I was angry and pissed off with Fury for what he did when he knew you were not to blame for what you did whilst been bonded to the symbitoe and I didn't give a second thought in breaking you out and I do not regret it either I love you and that is it" he finished

Felicia couldn't stop the warm feeling she felt at hearing Peter's explanation and his declaration of love as she had longed to hear it but had never belived he would leave Mary Jane no matter what she did and yet finally she had broken through his defences and made him fall for her, she closed her eyes and wondered if the price they were paying since the invasion began was worth getting what she so desperatly wanted and she was not surprised when she decided it was.

She had began to fall for Spiderman during their second meeting whilst her love for Peter had surfaced during one the many times they dated, once she found out that Peter and Spiderman were one in the same her love intensifeid and she had begun trying to get him to love her in return but failed each time until now. She smiled before shooting forward and capturing Peter in a hard passinate kiss which he returned before both pulled away to look each other in the eye

"You're mine now" she said before kissing him again and forcing him down onto the bed nothing on her mind but claiming Peter forever

Across the hall in another room Jean sat cross legged as she finally faced the hard truth her life had changed completely, her relationship with Scott was now forever dead and they were on oppisite sides of a very dangerous fight. She wondered why she felt so little pain at all this bar the brief fury she had felt when Charles had informed her Scott had been having an affair with Emma.

She couldn't deny that a large part of her was relieved she would not be marrying Scott and she did not truly understand why, she looked through her memories and tried to find when she had begun to resent been chained down and she had to say it was when she became Phoenix. Everything had changed once that had happened and the more she became bonded to it she more she changed, then there was her feelings for Logan always there in the back of her mind and in her heart no matter how hard she tried to ignore them.

When she slept her subcouncious mind brought those feelings to the front of her mind in the form of fantasy's and dreams, she had even woken from these dreams wishing Logan was beside her only to quickly bury these feelings as soon as she was fully awake. Thinking of Logan she reached out and found his comforting presence in his room meditating, this caused her to smile as she had always found this practice strange for a man like Logan but it added to his appeal, she felt his mind latch onto her presence within his mind and she quickly withdrew always impressed that Logan knew when a telepath was inside his mind something he did not like unless it was her. She waited and was not surprised when Logan walked through her door without knocking and knelt in front of her

"Something you want Red?" he asked in a rough voice his eyes locked onto hers sending a shiver down her spine

"Just letting my mind wonder Logan" she replied with a gentle smile

"Any reason it decided to enter mine?" he asked his own smirk beginning to show

"Are you suggesting something Logan?" she asked coyly her smile growing

"I'm always suggesting something when it involves you Red" he responded as usual enjoying the flirting nature of their discussion "I think you know it and enjoy it as well" he added pushing a little

"Oh really and what gives you that idea?" she asked inching forward and challenging him whilst inside a part of her hoped he would actually make a move on her whilst the other side believed she needed time before making that plunge now that she was single something Logan did not know yet and something she decided to get done now "Hold that thought Logan we need to have a serious conversation" she said before Logan could reply

Logan looked at her for a minute noting how her demeanor had changed from playful to serious and he quickly sat cross legged facing her "Go ahead Jean" he said

"Just before the mission Charles pulled me aside to tell me something, something that has had a big impact on my life and future" she began "It seems Charles accidently saw into Scott's mind and find out he has been having an affair with Emma something I would not have expected from him and yet I find myself not surprised as Scott has become withdrawn from me and cold something I know you have picked up on over the last few months as has most of the others" she explained noting the dark look which appeared in Logan's eyes as she spoke "I will not except this and have broken my engagment with Scott something I am sure he knows by now from seeing no ring on my finger during the fight" she continued "I know we have feelings for each other Logan feelings I have tried so hard to fight and ignore but I can't now I don't wanna fight you anymore but I ask you for some time to get used to this new situation before we try anything" she stated locking eyes with him again

Logan stared back at her taking in her features and barely able to believe what she had just told him, no matter how strong his feelings were for the red head in front of him he had never expected to have a chance with her and now it was happening. He felt his anger and hatred for Scott grow even more for cheating on Jean something he knew he would never do and with Frost of all people, he wondered if Summer's had hit his head one too many times to even consider choosing Frost over Jean before realising Jean was waiting for his response

"You know I will do as you ask Jean, I will give you time and space and wait as long as I have too for you to come to me and tell me you are ready to try something" he told her before slowing moving forward and giving her a slow gentle passionate kiss before getting up and leaving

Jean slowly opened her eyes and watched as the door to her quarters closed behind Logan, she pressed her fingers against her lips still feeling the presure of Logan's against hers surprised by the way Logan had kissed her and suddenly filled with a desire for more before shaking her head and trying to think of other things but her mind kept bringing her back to the kiss she had just shared with Logan


	8. Chapter 8

By Razial Ultimate Civil War

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story bar the ones I created if any the rest are the property of Marvel Comics and Stan Lee

Parings: Logan/Jean Grey, Kurt Wagner/Kitty Pryde, Peter Parker/Felicia Hardy, Bruce Banner/Jennifer Walters

Summary: After a symbiote invasion in New York City and a battle with dark Phoenix and the Hulk causing huge casulties and damage the government decides to place huge restrictions on the super hero community and force them to give up their real identities. In response a civil war stars between those that agree with the policy and those that don't splitting groups such as the X men apart.

Sources for plot come from the Marvel comic Civil war series and game Spiderman Web of shadows and Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2

(Castle Doom)

Doom entered the large meeting hall with Lucia just behind him ready to try and form a team from the many villains who had come which now also included the leader of the hellfire club Sebastian Shaw, Fabian Cortez, Omega Red, Carnage, Vulture and finally the Puppet Master. This group of villains was the most powerful group ever assembled however he could already see old grudges surfacing among them as they glared at one another; he frowned knowing he would have to work hard to make them sense the same opportunity he had if his plan was to succeed.

"Why have you asked us all here Doom?" the Kingpin demanded to know as he stormed forward ending the argument he was currently having with the Goblin

"I would have thought even to you Kingpin that would be obvious" he responded with a sneer hating the man's attitude so arrogant so sure of himself he wished he could just wipe the man off the face of the earth but for now he was needed "The greatest opportunity of a lifetime lies before us but for it to be used to it's best I need help and hence I have called you all here" he explained

"You mean the civil war between the hero's" the Red Skull said with a complete lack of interest "It won't last as soon as a big enough threat emerges they will reunite and fight back and this plan of yours whatever it is will be that threat" he stated ending with a prediction "You are a fool to believe they would go on fighting each other when the most powerful group of villains attacked considering who you have called here" the Red Skull continued "I am sure had not Magneto not allied himself with the resistance you would have sent him an offer as well correct?" he asked

Doom grimaced as he had indeed sent an offer to Magneto before he had decided to aid Rogers and his fellow resisters, he was actually surprised by the master of magnetism's actions but decided it was for the best as Magneto was not known for working well with others. But then again the same could be said of him and nearly ever other villain here hence the problem he now faced

"Maybe so but think of the power, the money, the intelligence and the combined list of abilities this group holds and we have a very good chance of winning" Doom finally spoke up countering the Red Skull's prediction "They are divided, their teams split and even if they rush to rejoin the grudges and hate that now run rampant through them will hinder them and give us the advantage" he pressed "An advantage that might not come again Red Skull, we have to take it now" he insisted

"Say for a minute Doc we do as you say how will our supposed alliance work?" Mysterio inquired as he leaned back in his chair and downed some wine from the buffet Doom had have prepared

"Clearly none of us will work under anyone else but we can work together with a small group of us as joint leaders, this would of course be the most powerful so I would suggest myself, Red Skull, Omega Red, Venom and Sinister" Doom responded as he took a seat at the head of the table "Kingpin and Tombstone will be the joint bankers of our operation whilst Vulture, Octavius and Iron Monger will head our technological department" he continued "Together we will each bring something to the table including knowledge of our joint enemies, I think in that way we will not step each others toes" he explained

The other villains looked at each other and began to think the proposal over whilst Doom leaned back in his chair and waited, time was on their side as he knew the longer the civil war lasted the more hate and anger would spread through the hero's on either side. Finally the after almost twenty minutes of the villains talking between themselves Kingpin stepped forward obviously chosen as spokesman

"For now we are in agreement but remember we do not work for you" the criminal mastermind stated in cold threatening tone "We have a common goal which if we can pull this off will benefit us all but at the first sign of failure or treachery this alliance will end with your death" the man promised

Doom almost laughed at the threat but just nodded in agreement, so the alliance was now active. All they needed was to prepare a plan of attack and strike as hard as they could, he could barely contain his anticipation for the events to come

(Headquaters of the Resistance)

Logan looked up as Steve walked over with a grim look on his face and he wondered what was wrong, it had been three days since their attack on the carrier and so far things seemed to be going their way but the look on the cap's face told him things had changed

"Stark has managed to track down several of our people plus two spies we sent into their mists" Steve stated his frown deepening "Seems they are using their telepathic mutants much he same as we are" he added rubbing his eyes "How they are doing it we have not worked out just yet but still it is not a good turn of events" he said

"No it aint but we expected that some of us would get caught infact we planned for it" Logan shot back "They know what to tell them when questioned, also they know not to seem to eager to give them the information" he reminded the man "The psi blocks Jean and Besty put in everyone's heads will hold up against anything as they were upgraded by Charles" he continued as he thought over some things "Maybe they are using telepaths to track our people" he suggested

"Possible and sadly it is one way we cannot shield against unless we have a telepath on site with them, the psi blocks only prevent information been extracted from them" Steve agreed with a nod "We're going to have to start taking down some of these tracking groups and hold off on sending anymore spies until we can think of a way to stop them been detected" he said moving on to immedite concerns

"Setting up response and attack teams is a good idea something we should have thought of before" Logan agreed with a smile "I suggest talking to Blade, Mystique and Gambit about setting up those kind of things" he continued "Each has experience in gorillia tactics that will help them stay under the radar and be effective" he explained his reasoning at Steve's questioning glance

"That is true but then again so do you" Steve pointed out with a smile

"True but they are also more used to working with other people, me I'm more a lone wolf and you know that Cap" Logan replied candidly "If they want my input I'll give it but lets see what they can come up with first" he added before turning and walking off

Steve watched his friend leave and laughed as he knew that what Logan had said was mostly true however sometimes he could be the most team orinated man you could know, he shook his head before going to look for Blade and the others Logan had mentioned.

Logan walked down the corridor of the base deep in thought as he wondered if Frost and One eye were behind the events Steve had mentioned, thinking of Cyclops of course put his thought back to what Jean had told him three days ago. He still could not wrap his mind around the idea of Cyclops choosing Frost over Jean, of choosing to have an affair when he had the most perfect woman anyone could possibly have it was unbelieveable.

'I am not perfect Logan' Jean's voice invaded his thoughts with far more ease than usual 'However I appraicte the complament' she added and he could almst feel her smile at him

Logan shrugged as he was entitled to his opinion as he changed directions and headed for Jean's room, so far he had not pushed her to see if she was ready to start their own relationship now she was single again but he felt playful and dareing.

'If you think you can handle me Logan then come I welcome the challage but be prepared I have managed to find peace with myself and Phoenix and I am no longer just as I was' Jean's voice came back after picking up his thoughts

Logan paused in his movements as he tookt hat in before smirking and a feral look crossed his face, the idea of Jean and Phoenix been one in the same did not frighten him no it excited and interested him. And the fact she had basicly give him permission to come for her made him all the more interested, he quickly headed for her room.

Inside her room Jean sat on her bed in her latex costume waiting for Logan to come to her, she had used the three days since she had admitted the truth to Logan about what Scott had done to think long and hard on her life. She had meditated deep inside herself and found the core of the phoenix force within her, she had bonded with it completely and it had an effect on her personality even more so than befoe.

She felt free more so than ever before and she loved the feeling, she felt more powerful and her powers felt more balanced. She had also used that time to break the psychic bond she had made with Scott and bury whatevery left over feelings she might feel for him, she had let her feelings for Logan out from all the barriers she had used to keep them chained for so many years. She had been surprised by how much stronger they were when she was not surppressing them, she was ready now to commit to Logan to let him claim her as his just as much as she wanted to claim him. Infact she was looking forward to what was about to happen.

(Stark Tower)

Reed Richards shook his head as he began to fall asleep again, he had been pushing himself hard in the last three days as had Tony after the slip up in Washington that had allowed Logan and Captain America to board the S.H.I.E.L.D hellicarrier and steal the files on who had registered under the new laws. It was a simple mistake they had made but one that had cost them one of their most important advantages, what gauled him even more was that Susan the woman he loved had played a big part in helping them pull it off.

The split in the Fantasic Four had been bitter and he broke his heart when Susan had turned her back on him and stormed out of the Baxter building with Johnny right behind, for once the brother and sister duo were on the same wave length and united in their beliefs. He and Ben had tried to stop them only to be forcidly removed and all they could do was watch as they vanished, from there he and Ben had moved to join Stark and his allies with heavy hearts knowing they would have to fight Susan and Johnny sometime in the future.

"Hows it going Stretch" Ben's voice broke him out of his revive and he turned to face his best friend and noted he looked grimmer than normal

"Not to good Ben" Reed replied wiping his eyes and getting up to make himself some coffee "My research into making nanotech spy bots has so far failed to yeild results but I am confident I will find the key" he continued confidently

"And then what?" Ben inquired sitting down

"Then we will be able to track down Logan, Susan and the others easily enough once they come out of hiding, the bots will latch onto them without been noticed and from there we will attack and subdue them" Reed explained the plan

"You really want to bring that kind of hurt down on Susie Reed?" Ben questioned standing up and looking his friend in the eye

Reed hesitated in his answer before shaking his head "Not really Ben I think you know me better than that, however Susan has chosen her path as did Johnny and they are now enimies of the government and we have chosent to uphold the laws" he added "We have no choice Ben" he said bitterly before heading out of the room

(Washington)

Nick Fury was watching the questioning of he recent captures of some of the resistance, so far none of them had cracked and also Emma Frost had failed to penatrate their minds due to them having the strongest psi shields she had ever seen. According to Frost Jean Grey, Besty Braddock and Xavier had a hand in creating them, this had annoyed him but he couldn't fault the other side for using their people and their gifts to the fulliest as it was nessacary.

He leaned back in his chair and continued to watch Hill try and force answers out of Firestar who sat calmy watching Hill work herself up into a fury, Fury had to give it to the redhead she was calm under preasure which was more than he could say for his deputy. Sometimes he wondered how Hill had managed to get so far in S.H.I.E.L.D considering her rash actions and mistakes, he found himself actually missing Black Widow who sadly had gone and joined the resistance alongside her former lover Daredevil and many others. That was something he had not expected from the woman who had been his second for so many years, she had given no warning before departing and he was sure she had helped plan the raid on the carrier three days before.

Hell if he was honest with himself half the people who had joined the resistance surprised him, these were people who had helped uphold the law for years and now they were fighting to remove new laws just cause they disagreed with them. He shook his head still in the belief that this civil war was going to end badly for them all, he finally stood and exited the room to join Hill was at the moment shouting at Firestar and take over the questioning.

(Headquaters of the Resistance)

Bruce worked hard next to Cable as they continued to build armoured suits for the S.H.I.E.L.D soldiers who had defected to their side, they had managed to steal two crates of armoured suits from a S.H.I.E.L.D storage house two days ago and so they are something to work from in building new ones. Granted they were going to upgrade the suits with more weapons and heavier amour hopefully giving their soldiers a better advanatge over their S.H.I.E.L.D counterparts.

Finally Bruce decided he needed break and he headed to his room feeling tired and worn down, at least he was now fully recovered from the beating he had taken from Ross and Talbot. But like everyone here he felt the stress of fighing this war, the constant fights with people who had been friends and allies wore on them all. He entered his room and dropped onto his bed and just stared up at his cealing lost in thought until a cough made him look to his door to find Jennifer leaning against the door frame looking concerned

"You alright Bruce?" she inquired as she entered the room

"I'm just tired Jen" he responded "Cable and I have been working almost none stop on the new amoured suits, we have also been trying to come up with some way of shielding our forces from telepaths" he explained "Sadly so far we've have no luck in that field in with the help of Jean, Xavier and Besty" he stated with a shake of his head

"I'm sure you'll find the key Bruce just give it time" Jennifer said confidently as she knew her cousin was very smart "What you need is a good rest, if you over work youself you no good to any of us and the same for everyone else" she said "We can only succeed if we are at our best" she added with conviction

Bruce could only nod in agreement with that statement, they had to stay at their best if they had any hope of winning this war and ensuing the laws were removed. They had to be smart and keep one step ahead of those who believed in the new laws, allowing themselves to be over come by stress and tiredness would not be helpful.

He felt Jennifer drop next to him on the bed and he suddenly be aware of her as she shifted in to him, damn it he thought as his feelings for his cousin again manifested. He just did not know how to deal with his attraction to his own counsin and was conflicted in how to act around her at times like this, it was no better for Jennifer who had not meant to shift closer to Bruce. It had been instinctual and she instantly felt safe and warm near him, she closed her eyes and hoped she could find some way of dealing with her attraction to Bruce without it blowing up in her face.

Across the base Jean looked up as Logan finally all but stalked into her room, his gaze burnt with lust and love for her. She smiled as she slowly climbed off her bed and advanced on the man she knew she loved with all her heart, she reached up and began to pull the zipper of her costume down revealing a healthy view of her cleavage. Logan watched her teasing display in awe as she stoked his lust, he knew she was doing this on purpose to tease and push him. He was not goingt o bite just yet he thought, he would enjoy a bit of teasing and foreplay.

He walked right up to her and caught her hands stopping them from going any furthur and pushed them behind her back before captuing her lips in a heated kiss which she eagerly returned, both battled for dominace but found they were evenly matched. Finally breaking the kiss they stared into one another's eyes until Jean sent a telepathic question to him, at first he was unsure about whether to grant her request before finally deciding having psychic bond Jean would highten the love they felt for one another and so nodded in agreement.

Jean smiled at his agreement and quickly pulled him down on the bed kissing him again as she began the process of bonding them together, she knew in her heart this bond would be stronger and much more affective than the one she had once shared with Scott. She quickly sat up and pullled the top half of her costume off exposing her breasts to Logan who looked on in awe before he quickly sat up and captured one in his mouth and began to suck and lick the her nippple causingher to moan, she felt so hot so wanted so loved as the sensations washed over her. She quickled stopped Logan so she could pull his t-shirt off throwing it acorss the room with little care where it landed, she stood and removed the rest of her costume as Logan quickly removed his own clothes leaving them both naked.

They took a few minutes to look each other over taking in the details of the other's body which they had only imagined, before Jean could wait no longer she rushed forward pushing Logan back onto the bed and mounted him as the psychic bond began to form, Logan quickly returned his attention to her breasts as she rode him hard only slowling down as they got close to reaching a climax. She wanted to draw this out and relish the experience, Logan was content to allow Jean to control their first time feeling almost peaceful in the arms of the woman he loved. They continued like this for the next twenty minutes before in which time the bond strenghened allowing them to feel each other and for it to intensify the sensations of making love, Jean quickly kissed Logan as she finally went over the edge and climaxed followed a second later by Logan who growled low in his throat before biting her on the shoulder. She hissed slighty in pain knowing he was marking her and so she placed a hand on his shoulder and using the phoenix power to burn a brand into his skin, he made no noise from the pain and allowed her to mark him as he had her.

Finally they collasped in each others arms and held onto one another as the finaly stages of the bond started, Jean closed her eyes in pleasure and basked in the love she felt from Logan. Logan in turn held onto her tightly enjoying the feel of her body pressed against his and smiled knowing Jean was finally his.


	9. Chapter 9

By Razial Ultimate Civil War

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story bar the ones I created if any the rest are the property of Marvel Comics and Stan Lee

Parings: Logan/Jean Grey, Kurt Wagner/Kitty Pryde, Peter Parker/Felicia Hardy, Bruce Banner/Jennifer Walters

Summary: After a symbiote invasion in New York City and a battle with dark Phoenix and the Hulk causing huge casulties and damage the government decides to place huge restrictions on the super hero community and force them to give up their real identities. In response a civil war stars between those that agree with the policy and those that don't splitting groups such as the X men apart.

Sources for plot come from the Marvel comic Civil war series and game Spiderman Web of shadows and Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2

(Stark Tower)

Scott Summers was just talking with Warren, Emma and Bishop when suddenly he fell to his knee's in pain. His mind felt like it was on fire as something seemed to shatter within it, he screamed as the others looked unsure what to do. Emma quickly tried to enter his mind but was instead frown across the room as a burning emblem of a phoenix appeared above Scott, they backed away in fear knowing exactly who was behind this sudden attack.

Scott couldn't move as he heard Jean's angered voice tell him there was nothing left between them buf ash, it was then he realised she was breaking the psychic bond they had shared since they had stared their relationship. He also knew she had discovered the affaif between Emma and himself, he cried out wanting the pain to stop as Jean's voice pormised it would have her revenge before finally the whole thing was over with a final explosion of mind numbing agony. He collasped to the floor and quickly feel uncouncious as the burning Phoenix vanished leaving Bishop to quickly call for a medical unit as Warren helped Emma back to her feet and over to Scott.

"What did Jean do?" Warren inquired.

"I am not sure but I have a good guess" Emma replied shivering at the power she had felt from Jean's astral form "She broke the bond the two shared since getting together and that is not something that can be done easily" she explained at their questioning looks.

Inside she was actually pleased by this as it meant Scott was truly hers now and there would be no reconciliation between Jean and Scott ever, but still she was worried at what kind of damage the breaking of the bond had caused Scott.

"I wonder why, I mean sure the X men are split right now but I didn't think she would take it this far" Bishop stated.

Emma just shrugged her shoulders as she had no intention of informing any of them as the affair she and Scott had been having for the last two months, hell half the reason why she had joined the X men was to get close to Scott and she had succeded. She watched as the medical team put Scott on a gurney and followed as they headed to the medical wing of Stark Tower, she noted Stark and Fury soon turned up to get a report on how Scott was doing.

(Outside Washington)

Frank Castle easily jodged the almost clumsly swings of the S.H.I.E.L.D soldier he was fighting, he had been sent here to place camera's and listening devices as close to the carrier as he could. He had of course succeded as had his partner for the mission Blade, however they had been found leave the area and chased. Luckily they had not been attacked by any of the enemy hero's just S.H.I.E.L.D soldier's which were easily handled, he ducked again and brought his fist up in a cutting right hook which knocked the man out cold.

He turned to watch as Blade basicly danced circles around his enemy, his enhanced speed and balance easily allowing his to duck and dive all of the attacks launched at him. The problem for him and Blade was they had to remember they could not kill their targets as they were so used to doing in their personal crusades, it was hard but so far they had managed to keep their insticual urge to kill somehow who attacked them back. They did not need the bad press as Steve had stated after giving them the mission, they were trying to get laws repealed not give them new reasons more harsher laws. Blade finally landed a back kick followed by a chop to the back of the man's neck to drop his target, he also smiled as Blade straightened out his trench coat before they both ran.

(Headquaters of the Resistance)

Kitty, Laura and Kurt stood side by side with Rogue and Gambit as they watched the camera's and listening devices come online, it had been Cable's suggestion and a damn good one which could give them another advantage. Steve was also there watching the progress of the mission, they wondered exactly just how bad things would get before they made some real progress.

"They'e clear" Gambit said with a nod of respect for been able to once again get into Washington and out without been captured.

"Yes thankfully" Steve agreed "I would have thought Tony and Nick would upgrade their security around what is assentualy their home base" he mused with a shake of his head.

"I think they have most of their people out looking for us" Rogue responded "They want to try and see if we are concentrated in any one place which might indicate a base" she continued.

"I agree" Kitty said with a smile at her friend "I doubt they expected us to hit Washington again so soon" she stated "After out first hit I bet they thought we'd taken what we needed and would not be back" she added.

"Kitty is right, they had no reason to believe we'd be back" pausing in his response as Logan and Jean joined them holding hands "We know for a fact their hunting parties are all over the place so I would guess they kept back very few people" he suggested.

The three teens shared amsued and relieved smiles at seeing that Logan and Jean had finally gotten together, for Laura it was even better as she knew how important Jean was to her adopted father. She wondered what had broken down the barriers betweent them?.

"Well whatever the reason I think we should stay away from Washington for a while as now they will be expecting us to be back" Steve said nodding at Logan and trying not to allow his own smile to show.

"I suggest if we ever need to head back we draw them away but hitting another place a few times" Logan spoke up ignoring the grinning teens.

"Oh and by the way Scott and Emma will be out of action for a while as well" Jean said with a wide smile as she leaned against Logan.

"How come?" Laura asked before frowning "How do you know?" she added looking between the two.

"I broke the psychic bond I shared with Scott for cheating on me with Frost, it was a painful thing for Scott and will keep him out cold for at least two to three days" Jean explained with bothering to mention she had amped up the pain Scott had felt thanks to the Phoenix boosting her abilities even in astral form "Emma got a little caught in the back lash and I doubt she will leave Scott alone, she wanted to own him well she can have him" she continued vicously.

The others all stared at one another unsure how to take the news, for Steve it was not that big as he had never really met Scott Summers or Emma Frost. However for the mutants it was big news to learn Scott had been cheating on Jean, Rogue shook her head in disgust whilst Gambit just rubbed his eyes thinking their former team leader was insane. The teens looked between themselves thinking that maybe a little extra payback was in order once they encountered the two again.

"I'm sorry to hear that Jean but the news that two of their people are out of action is good news" Steve said noting however that Jean did not seem all that upset.

"So what's next Cap?" Logan inquired.

"I've got two mission planned" Steve replied "One led by Spiderman and Hulk and the other by you and Magneto" he informed them "You can pick your teams but they must only number 8 so choose 4 each" he explained "Then meet me in two hours for the brief" he added before turning and leavin them alone.

"Jean, Laura, Gambit, Kurt you're with me" Logan said instantly holding his hand out to fallstall Kitty's protest "Next time half pint I promise" he said to which she pouted and nodded.

"I wonder where we are going?" Laura said.

"Knowing Cap, somewhere important and dangerous so be prepared" Logan shot back before turning and leaving the room.

"I would have thought Logan would be much calmer now he has claimed his prize" Kurt mused looking at Jean with a smirk which was quickly picked up by the others.

Jean looked bewteen the five before groaning as she realised Logan to split to avoid been questioned on their new relationship, she promised she would get even later.

(Washington)

The president leaned back in his chair shaking his head at the reports he was reading and was not encouraged, nearly every major villian had vanished from their normal places of habitation. This was exactly what Fury had warned might happen and it looked like he had been correct, with the hero's so divided they were sensing an oppurtunity to strike. The question was were they working together, in groups or separate? He leaned back futhur wishing this had not been nessacary, but sadly the majority of his cabniet, joint chiefs and the senate all still supported the new laws so there was nothing he could do to change them.

He leaned forward and pressed the call button on his phone to contact his secatary "Please inform Nick Fury I wish to see him as soon as possible" he said before leaning back again.

"Yes sir" the voice of Nicola his secatary came back quickly as normal "Is there anything else you require?" she asked.

"No Nicola thank you" he responded before hanging up.

Turning he stood and walked over to the window and looked out into the darkening sky, he hoped Fury turned up soon as they had to prepare a response and if they could locate the villians before they could strike at all.

(Headquaters of the Resistance)

Logan entered the small office Steve was using to find Magneto, Bruce and Peter already waiting and he nodded to each before he took his own seat. Steve entered a few minutes later looking quite pleased for reason or another.

"Ok you objective is simple of two fold" he stated "This is another S.H.I.E.L.D prison camp not unlike the one you attaked Logan to rescue Jean and the others" he said indicating the large projected image that appeared on the screen "However it is much larger hence the reason why I am sending four teams to hit it, we believe quite a few of our friends are in there as well as some mutants and hero's who did not manage to reach us in time" he explained frowning.

"Defences?" Peter spoke up looking the plans for the camp over.

"Defence cannons, electric fence and a mine field which was added after Logan's breakout" Steve informed them pointing to places on the screen.

"Do we have a number on how many guards are stationed there?" Bruce inquired leaning forward taking every bit of information in.

"I'm afriad not" Steve responded with a shake of his head "But we don't think any higher than 90 to 100 guards" he said not liking not knowing for sure.

"Are they any other objectives other than rescue the prisoners?" Magneto inquired as he rethought who would be on his own team now he had more information.

"No, get in rescue our people and anyone else who wants to help and get out as fast as possible" Steve stated seriously "The longer you take the quicker reinforcements will pour in" he warned them all.

"Understood Cap" Logan said lighting a smoke "I think Kurt should be able to get undetected to shut down the fence and from there start taking out the cannons" he said quickly forming a stragergy "Depending on who else is going we should be able to get in quickly enough" he added.

"Exactly how do we get past the mines?" Spiderman asked not exactly sure it would be as easy as Logan thought it would be.

"They are metal Parker hence Magneto should be able to clear us a space and if he can't Jean should be able to do it with the Phoenix force" Logan replied.

"Oh yeah right" Peter said with a shake of his head.

"Just who is going by the way?" Steve asked glad to see they seemed to in good spirits and confident going in.

"Jean, Kurt, Laura and Gambit" Logan replied standing "Although I think maybe Storm, Rogue and even Chuck should come along as well as backup in getting us in without the alarm going off so damn soon" he suggested.

"Good idea Logan I'll talk to them once this meeting is over" Steve said agreeing with that as Storm and Rogue could both fly whilst Charles could ensure no one would notice anything for some time with his telepathic powers.

"I'm taking my son, daughter, Blod and Pyro" Magneto finally spoke having settled on his own team.

"Felicia, Cable, Susan and Johnny" Peter added in his own team "Susan's powers will aid us in sneaking around until the alarm is finally raised, used in conjunction with Charles, Jean and Kurt I think that will be some time" he added confindently.

The others all nodded in agreement with this statement as it could well aid them for some time if used right, the problem was it was possible there was other defences they did not know in the camp that could raise the alarm quicker than they expected.

"Jennifer, Matt, Electra and Widow" Bruce was the last to state his team "I think we can trust Widow is on our side considering how she helped us get the data from the carrier and she will know how prisons like this are structered" he explained.

"I agree" Steve said with a nod "A unique grouping of talents which I think will be able to pull this off" he told them with a smile "One thing if things start going badly get out and pull back, I don't want any of you caught" he ordered "One thing we cannot do is get carried away during missions not right now, there will always be another chance" he stated seriously looking them each in the eye.

The others all nodded agreeing with the statement although some of them did not like it at all, still it was a very valid point and once they would have to keep in the back of their minds whilst this war lasted.

"I'l talk to Charles, Rogue and Storm and once they are briefed you'll leave in three hours" Steve said quickly moving on "Dismiss" he added before walking out of the room.

(Castle Doom)

Victor watched from above as machines and other equipment was brought into his castle, each of his allies wanted to use their own ideas and projects to aid them in their work and to stop any arguments he had stated they should bring what they wanted. This was why he hated working with anyone as there was always arguments and power plays, well hopefully this alliance would not last long and he could dipose of those who would not serve him. Turning he walked over to the window and stared out over his country and began to laugh as he imagined standing in the white house finally master of the world.


	10. Chapter 10

By Razial Ultimate Civil War

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story bar the ones I created if any the rest are the property of Marvel Comics and Stan Lee

Parings: Logan/Jean Grey, Kurt Wagner/Kitty Pryde, Peter Parker/Felicia Hardy, Bruce Banner/Jennifer Walters

Summary: After a symbiote invasion in New York City and a battle with dark Phoenix and the Hulk causing huge casulties and damage the government decides to place huge restrictions on the super hero community and force them to give up their real identities. In response a civil war stars between those that agree with the policy and those that don't splitting groups such as the X men apart.

Sources for plot come from the Marvel comic Civil war series and game Spiderman Web of shadows and Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2

(Washington)

Nick Fury was surprised to find the president paces his office as he entered, this was not something he was used to seeing. Clearly something was making the chief nervous or worried but what? He quickly stood and waited for the President to take notice of him, five minutes later the chief finally sat down and looked at him and at that moment Fury knew something big had happened.

"Four hours ago I received reports that indicated a large group of villians had suddenly vanished from their normal areas of operation, many of them are the worst we have" the President finally informed him "This is exactly what you warned us could happen and so far I've had not luck getting the danger through the congress and the senate, they will want us focusing on taking down the rebellion" he continued with a shake of his head "I've already ordered searches to be set up Fury but I want you to alert you own people and find them before they launch whatever it is they are planning" he ordered serioulsy.

Fury was not surprised by this news in the least as it made sense some of the villians would try and take advanatge, what worried him was which of the major villians had joined up and who was in charge?

"I understand sir" he said "I'll do the best I can but we are streched a little far right now trying to locate the resistance's base" he explained pacing a little himself "I think its best if I pull some of them back as I think the first target of any group of villians would be the capital" he mused.

"Do what you have to Fury" the President stated clearly "I want to ensure we are not caught unprepared" he added running a hand through his greying hair "If I knew how to contact him I would give the same orders to Captain America and his people as I know they would take the threat seriously" he stated standing up again.

"I can understand that sir, Steve would indeed listen" Fury noted not surprised by the President's admission "He and his people are loyal to this country, they just don't like these new laws and if I was honest sir I agree they are too harsh and restrictive" he admiited knowing if he had said that to anyone else he would be in big trouble.

"Sadly none of us are in a posisiton right now to remove them, even I am forced to bow to what the senate and congress want" the President said bitterly "By doing things their way we have split our country down the middle, in all walks of life a divide has fallen and I hate it" he commented "No matter how it ends my presidency will forever be linked with the civil war of Hero's" he stated closing his eyes sadly.

Fury could think of nothing he could say that would help so remained silent, inside he had to agree that when this was all said and done the President and the rest of the government would be linked to the war permently. He was also right about the divide that had come down through every way of life, hell even his own command had been split.

Black Widow and half a dozen of his best men had joined the resistance, a lot of them were ventrans of S.H.I.E.L.D. Men and women who had bled for this country time and again, they were not traitors in his mind they just believed in different things than him.

"You have your orders Fury get to it" the President's voice snapped him back to the here and now and he nodded saluted and left.

The president sighed as he turned and faced the window and looked out, he hoped the laws he had been forced to enact would not be the downfall of this nation.

(Stark Tower)

Scott groaned in pain which was slowly resinding, he sighed knowing he partly deserved what had happened. He had cheated on Jean and basiclly begun to ignore her for the last few months but in reality he had not meant too, he had been going to Emma for help in controling his growing anger and annoyance with her close relationship with Logan.

He and Logan had never got on all that well since the day they met, that dislike had worsened once he learnt that the man had fallen in love with Jean. They had often gotten into arguments about that and how to fight the vairous enemies the X men had, he could work with the man but as a person he disliked him greatly. He distrusted Logan as his past was shadowed in mystery and danger something he did not want Jean anywhere near, yet for some strange reason that seemed to draw Jean to the wild man all the more.

That had annoyed him more than anything, granted he would admit Logan was not always brash and angry. He could be friendly and careing especially with the younger muntants like Kitty and Kurt but he just felt the man's past was too dangerous for him to stay part of the team, no one else really agreed. Emma had been helpful in controling that anger and if he was honest distrust, distrust that Jean was having an affair with Logan. He knew it was stupid but he could not help it, he rubbed his eyes as he recalled how things started.

At first the sessions had no signs of attraction or sexuality but the more they saw each other the more things changed, the casual distant between himself and Jean seemed to grow. He did not remember just when things had taken that drastic turn but they did and from there things just spiraled out of control, he had allowed anger, distrust, suspscion and annoyance to drive a wedge between himself and Jean. It had not been his intention but now there was no way back, he had lost Jean he was sure of that. He may in time regain her friendship but there would not be another chance at love, if he was a betting man he would bet Logan would have her by now.

He smiled sadly as he realised he had given Jean the very reason she had wanted to finally give into Logan's advances, he knew she wanted the man and had fantasied about him many times. It was another reason things had gone the way they had, Jean may have loved him partly but not with her whole heart and that hurt. He knew Jean would calm down in time and realise she was just as much at fault for their breakup as he was, he sighed and found himself missing easier times.

Emma sat off to the side monitoring Scott's thoughts and whilst one or two annoyed her, most of it was what she expected from the man. She was not evil by nature, power was a drug to her but lately she had found herself moving away from that kind of thing. Her attraction to the combat leader of the X men had brought out a side of her that had been hidden deep inside for many years, she wanted a different life and if she was honest with herself it was another reason why she had joined the X men.

Jean Grey was a reminder of what she was not, ever since she had met the red head she had noted how her friends and teams treated her with such respect and love. It had been like a knife in her gut constantly twisting, when she was a part of the Hellfire club she had never had that kind of respect and that annoyed her like nothing else. It was why she did not get on with Jean even having joined the X men, she doubted she ever would. She had Scott now and she loved him and for her that was all she needed.

(Castle Doom)

Victor watched as his allies worked on creating things to aid them including many new weapons and armour, what interested him the most at the moment was the replicant gliders Osborn was was making for his men. They would be very useful in his new world order, in fact he might keep Osborn alive for a while until he had learned how to make the gliders himself. He smirked before walking down the line to where Tinkerer was building a larger version of his doombots, he liked the enchancements that was been added especially the plasma ray.

Oh when they finally revealed themselves even the strongest hero would have trouble repelling them, he continued down the line ignoring the argument between Venom and Carnage as he knew the two symbiotes hated one another, coming to the area where Iron Monger worked he noted he was creating robotic soldiers in his armour's likeness. His army would be huge he thought and soon the world would tremble as the greatest alliance of evil to assemble struck.

(Headquaters of the Resistance)

As the teams prepared for their mission reports began to filter in of enemy forces pulling back from their search patterns and areas, Steve was quite confused as to what was going on. Suggestions were offered from all quarters before Steve silenced everyone and decided to just wait and see what happened.

"I don't like this" Logan growled "If they pull back and regroup then they can respond to our strike on mass" he warned.

"That is true so I will order some extra attacks to try and draw some of them out of position" Steve agreed "I suggest you leave two people on look out duty to inform you of any reinforcements arriving" he added after thinking it over.

"Good idea Cap, I'll take Kitty along act as one of the look outs and pick someone to help" Logan agreed with a nod of his head "Maybe whilst we are gone you can try and see what is going on with Fury" he added as he turned to go and find Kitty.

Steve watched him go knowing they were about to tred into very dangerous territory, one of the reasons he had ordered this mission was the wide spread forces of S.H.I.E.L.D and their supporters. Now with them pulling back they made them that much more of a threat, if they cornered Logan and the rest of the strike team they would be in deep trouble and that was not something they needed at the moment.

He turned and headed to find Blade and Cable to see if anything had shown up on the cameras that would point out why the enemy had pulled back, he had a bad feeling things were heading straight to hell.

Deeper in the complex Kurt was preparing for the mission smiling as Kitty complained about not been able to go, they were used to been a team and working together. Her not been there would be strange but he guessed he would have to get used to it, he paused as Logan turned up smoking his ever present cigar.

"Half pint suit up you're coming too" he ordered without stopping heading for his room.

Kurt and Kitty exchanged looks and shrugged before Kitty ran off to change into her uniform leaving Kurt to smile at her attitude before continuing his preperations. Off to the side Rogue shook her head at her brother and friend's antics and she wondered if the pair would ever admit to loving one another, maybe in time.

Catching Gambit watching her with his mornal grin reminded her that her brother was not the only one who had trouble admitting they were in love, the difference was Kurt and Kitty could have a relationship. However until she could touch Gambit without the risk of killing him she dared not take that step, it hurt but it was the right thing to do.

Finally half an hour later the strike force met at the exit to the base joined by Steve who gave them a few kast minute suggestions and warnings before watching them head out. Steve turned and headed back hoping he had not sent some of his best people into a trap, he knew Fury would be weary of another hit on one of his prisons. But he thought it was worth the risk to free so many allies.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(S.H.I.E.L.D Prison)

Logan shook his head as he got back to his feet and looked around as the battle continued to wage around him. He tried to recall how he had been knocked down and finally he remembered taking a hit from a defense cannon, which would have killed Kitty. He looked down at his chest to see the wound had already closed itself again. The attack on the prison had gone to hell pretty quickly once they had hit it. Clearly while Fury was pulling back a lot of forces they had decided to keep enough backup to protect this place. Whoever gathered the intelligence on this place had missed it somehow and he wondered if it was on purpose or not.

He looked around and noted Jean, Gambit and Storm using their powers in a combined effort to take down a dozen or so S.H.I.E.L.D soldiers. Elsewhere Laura, Rogue, Blob, Hulk, She Hulk and Cable were stuck in hand to hand combat with another large group. He couldn't see any of the others and he guessed they had made it into the prison. Shaking his head he popped his claws and charged back into the fray, taking down a soldier who had started to aim at Rogue's back.

+UCW+

(Headquarter of the Resistance)

Steve looked up as Luke Cage ran up to him looking slightly worried. He wondered what had happened before his mind jumped straight to the attack on the S.H.I.E.L.D prison.

"What's wrong Luke?" he asked as he put the report he was reading down and focused his attention on the large man.

"We just got word from Xavier who went with the attack group that there was a huge S.H.I.E.L.D presence at the prison that must have been hidden somehow," Luke answered with a frustrated sigh. "As soon as our teams hit the prison, a huge reserve force struck back," he told him as he ran a hand over his bald head. "So far our people are holding their own, but if anymore of Fury's or Stark's people turn up they could be in real trouble," he advised.

"Damn," Steve growled. "How did we miss that?" he asked.

"Mystique and Black Widow did the recon on the place and both stated they saw no reserve force close by," Luke responded. "Considering their experience I doubt they would have missed something like that. It is possible the force was put there after the recon was done," he suggested. "Then again it is possible they lied," he added.

"Doubtful," Steve shot back with a shake of his head. "Mystique was almost turned into a slave by S.H.I.E.L.D for purposes we still do not understand," he reminded him. "She was also scanned by Jean Grey who even Xavier says is the strongest telepath alive. She is clean," he added. "As for Widow, she too was scanned and came up clean. She also helped us plan and execute the raid on the S.H.I.E.L.D hellicarrier," he continued. "I doubt she would have done that even as a cover to infiltrate us," he mused. "No, I think they are both loyal to our cause. I'm sure Fury or even Stark might have moved this force in after our recon just as a precaution," he stated.

"I suppose so, but I don't like it Cap," Luke responded. "This could cost us a lot of good people, including the ones we are trying to free," he pointed out.

"I understand how you feel Luke, but have faith in Logan and the others," Steve replied. "They've been in worse situations," he reminded him with a smile. "But just in case have Castle and Blade start putting together a team to help out just if the situation gets worse," he ordered.

"You got it Cap," Luke agreed before he turned and ran off to comply with the order.

Steve let out a sigh and prayed Logan and his group was up to the fight ahead, but then again knowing Logan he was probably having the time of his life. His long time friend loved to fight, it was wired into his very nature and if there was a way to win he would find it. He picked up the report he had been reading and tried to keep his mind off what he had been told, it looked like it was going to be a long day.

+UCW+

(Washington)

Nick Fury looked up as Tony Stark all but ran into the room, looking quite aggravated. He wondered what had happened now. He was busy going through the reports on the possible whereabouts of Doom and his fellow villains, but they had very little to go on and it was frustrating him.

"What can I do for you Stark?" he asked even before the man could say anything.

"The large prison just outside of New York has been hit by a large group from the resistance," Stark responded. "From early reports it is led by Logan and most of the same group that hit the previous prison," he explained.

"No surprise, we shipped most of the captured members of their resistance up there as well as those who refused to sign up with us and didn't get away," Fury shot back. "Thankfully I had a large group of reinforcements moved up there to keep an eye on it. I had a feeling Steve might not be able to resist hitting it," he told him, surprising Stark as this was the first he had heard about it. "Do you have any hero's to send in to help?" he asked.

"Our forces are spread thin, but I am sure I can find some," Stark assured him before he turned and left.

Fury watched him go and wondered how the fight at the prison was going. With the force he had sent to back the guards up he was certain it was not going easy for Logan and his friends. But Logan and his friends were dangerous and resilient. He shook his head and went back to reading the reports he had hoped that they would point to where Doom and his alliance of evil were hiding. They had to find them before they could unleash whatever it was they were planning, he feared with this civil war of hero's waging they would fail.

+UCW+

(S.H.I.E.L.D Prison)

Magneto raised his hands and used his powers to rent the metal doors off the cages that held the people they had come to free. He also noted there seemed to be quite a few Mutants here as well which fueled the fire within him to destroy this prison. Wanda, Quicksilver and Pyro quickly began to help those who seemed unable to move. The others ran for the hole Daredevil and Johnny Storm had made. He hoped some of them would actually get involved in the fight that was still waging outside. Meanwhile Daredevil, Black Widow and Electra were watching their backs.

He knew Kurt, Kitty, Susan and Johnny Storm, Blackcat and Spiderman were further down the prison in another of the large holding areas. He was hoping they were doing okay, but splitting up had been the only option if they were to rescue everyone and get out quickly before anymore reinforcements arrived. He just missed been shot at by one of the guards who had woken up. The bullet missed him by a few inches. Turning around he threw his left hand out and sent the guard flying into the wall with enough force to knock him out again.

"We can't stay here much longer," he shouted to the others glancing over his shoulder.

"We just need another seven minutes to get the entire lot free, father," Wanda responded. "Some of them are injured," she added.

"How badly?" Daredevil inquired from his position near the hole in the wall.

"Thankfully none of them seem life threatening or to bad for them to move," Wanda answered as she helped another prisoner limp out of the cell he had been in.

"If there are any who are badly injured we'll have to get Kurt to take them," Black Widow suggested as she saw a group of S.H.I.E.L.D soldiers assault Logan as he moved to cover Jean, Gambit and Storm.

She shook her head and watched as Logan tore through them with ease. He didn't kill any of them, but he made sure to put them down for the count. The man was pure rage in a fight and she was sure those soldiers would regret attacking him when they woke up, even she would have a hard time against Logan. The man was as good as Immortal and had years of experience to use. No one, not even Logan himself, knew just how long he had been alive.

Combined with his healing mutation and his adamantium coated skeleton he was basically unbeatable, unless you had something that could stun or render him unconscious. Not an easy task at the best of times. The best weapon against him was a telepath or Magneto himself. Shaking her head she refocused on the task at hand, she was no longer part of S.H.I.E.L.D and she and Logan were on the same side.

Across the other side of the prison Peter watched as the prisoners they had found fled their cells, once Blackcat and Johnny Storm had managed to open the doors. Kurt was looking out of one of the exits when something smashed into him and sent him to the floor. Spinning he turned to see Kitty standing where he had been holding her side which was now bloody.  
He quickly realized she had saved him from been shot by a guard who had managed to get the drop on him. He let loose an almost feral growl and attacked the guard as Susan helped lower Kitty to the ground and tried to stem the bleeding. Kurt smashed his fist into the guard's face again and again ignoring his moans of pain and cries for mercy, eventually Peter intervened and caught his fist.

"Enough Kurt, he's down," Peter told him, even though he understood the anger that the young man must be feeling. If it had been Felicia who had been hit he'd damn well be feeling the same thing. "Kitty needs medical attention. Teleport her back to base before she bleeds to death and then come back to help if you still have the strength," he ordered.

Kurt stared at him for a few seconds before he forced the anger away and moved to Kitty's side and gently picked her up. The others watched as they vanished in a cloud of black smoke.

"Is the guard still alive?" Susan inquired as she wiped her bloody hand on the uniform of one of the unconscious guards.

Peter leaned down and checked his pulse and was relieved to find there was indeed a pulse. He was certain the guard would wake up in a world of pain, but he would live. "He's alive, but that was damn close," he responded with a shake of his head. "How much longer do we need before we can pull out?" he asked.

"Another two minutes, we're almost done," Johnny shot back as Kurt reappeared and even though he looked tired from teleporting such long distances he refused their suggestion to pull out.

Susan tried to ignore the blood stains on Kurt's uniform and prayed Kitty would be alright, as Peter had said that had been too damn close. Had Kitty not seen the guard more than Kurt would be dead. As it was Kitty had been badly wounded, but hopefully she would live. She shivered as she imagined what Mystique might have done had Kurt actually been killed. It was not a pleasant thought.

"How's Kitty?" Felicia asked as the last of the prisoners were freed.

"I don't know yet," Kurt said, his tone dark and the frown that marred his features showed how troubled he was. "The bullet at least didn't hit anything major, but still it is touch and go," he added.

"She'll be okay Kurt," Susan tried to assure him. "Kitty is strong willed, she'll make it," she added as she patted him on the shoulder. Kurt nodded his head, but his mind remained troubled, he just wanted to leave and check on the woman he loved.

Back outside Logan growled low in his throat as Peter reported they were clear, but that Kitty had been wounded. Jean placed a calming hand on his shoulder as she heard the same report over their com link. A nearby explosion did nothing to distract him from his worry for the young girl, who like Laura he viewed liked a daughter.

"Easy Logan," Jean whispered as she felt his rage over their new psychic bond. She knew how protective her lover could be when it concerned most of the younger mutants, especially Kitty, Kurt and Laura. "She'll be okay. She's tough and I'm sure Kurt got her back in time for them to patch her up," she told him.

"She better or S.H.I.E.L.D may just find itself with a man shortage problem," Logan swore before Magneto reported they were finished as well. "Send the recall Jean. We need to get out of here before anymore trouble arrives," he ordered. "We got what we came for," he stated.

Jean nodded and sent a psychic message to all the members of the assault team, including Charles, who was actually outside the prison and keeping watch it was time to leave. The few guards still standing only watched as they left. The prison had been ransacked and all of their comrades had been knocked out.

+UCW+

(Headquarter of the Resistance)

Steve watched as the doctors from S.H.I.E.L.D, who had defected to them, began to close the bullet wound Kitty Pryde had sustained. It was the first real serious casualty they had taken. Thankfully according to the head doctor the wound was not life threatening and Kitty would recover. He looked over and noted Mystique was watching as well. That was a surprise when one considered her history with the X-Men.

"Will she live?" Mystique finally inquired, as she moved closer.

"Yes she will live," Steve answered in a relieved tone. "The bullet lodged in her side, but missed anything vital and they managed to remove it easily enough," he informed her.

"Good," Mystique said with a slight smile which again surprised Steve. She noted his curious look. "I'm sure you are surprised to hear me say that, but she is not my enemy, especially not now Captain," she told him as she crossed her arms over her chest. "She is also very important to my son," she added.

Steve nodded at that. "From what little Kurt said before he went back to the prison Kitty saved him from being shot from behind by a guard who had managed to sneak up on them," he explained.

Mystique frowned as she learned her son had come close to being killed, thankfully it seemed his faith in the young mutant he was in love with had paid off. She now owed the young woman a debt and she decided to get to know her better while she had the chance. She was certain Logan and the other X-Men would be relieved to hear that their friend would be okay. She remained where she was until Kurt suddenly reappeared swaying slightly, having clearly pushed himself to his limits with such long distance jumps. She moved to his side and pushed him into a nearby chair and told him Kitty would be okay. Kurt glanced at her with a relieved look before he collapsed. Steve quickly moved and helped her pick him back up and haul him over to one of the empty beds. One of the doctors quickly moved over to them to check him out.

"He has just exhausted himself," the doctor reported after a few minutes. "He'll sleep for a while, but he will be fine," he added much to Mystique's relief.

"Glad to hear it doctor and thank you," Steve replied with a nod as he ran a hand through his hair. "He shouldn't have pushed himself so hard," he mused to Mystique.

"I'm not surprised he did so with Kitty being wounded," Mystique told him with a slight smile. "Where she is concerned I'm certain he would go to any lengths," she stated. "I believe she is more important to him than he realizes just yet," she mused aloud.

"More than likely," Steve couldn't help but agree. "I'm just glad she will be okay or I would be in for the fight of my life trying to keep your son, Logan and a few of the others from going wild in revenge," he said with a shake of his head. "That would have been a bloody event had it happened, especially with Logan involved," he added.

"Yes it would have been, but had they killed Kitty then what ever they did in revenge would have been justified," Mystique stated seriously. "In every encounter we'd had with S.H.I.E.L.D we've not harmed any of them badly, nor have we wounded any of the Hero's who oppose us and yet they have tried to kill one of us," she reminded him. "They crossed the line, we did not," she pointed out.

"I fear the more this civil war goes on, the higher the chance that line will be crossed again," Steve admitted saddened. "I never thought I would see the day this kind of thing could happen," he added.

Mystique didn't answer, but she understood what he was saying. Steve Rogers had been alive since just before World War 2. He had fought against the Nazi's and other such evils all his life and after being frozen for fifty years he had awoken to a new age and picked up where he had left off. He had always believed his country was different than others, but he was now seeing it was just as flawed as all others.

"Cap, Logan and the others are on their way back with nearly all the prisoners they rescued," Luke reported as he ran up behind them. "Xavier is already beginning to scan them just in case they've tried to slip in some spies," he added. "Looks like the assault was a complete success," he stated with a smile.

"Bar the fact they almost killed Kitty Pryde I would agree," Steve responded. "A line has been crossed Luke and we will have to decide what to do about it once they have come home," he told him before he turned and walked of.

Luke watched him go before glancing at Mystique who didn't even bother to return his look. Shrugging his shoulders he turned and headed back to his room. Mystique remained where she was, watching over her son and the woman he loved. Rogers was correct, a line had been crossed and now they would have to respond, but would they have the courage to take things to another level?


End file.
